The Time Traveller (Kakashi Love Story) On Hold
by JustJiya
Summary: Moriko Suzuki is a girl with no memories of her past. She was all alone. Despite all that, she finds people who care for her. But, that does not last for long. Will she be able to protect her friends and (most importantly) herself? I own nothing other than my OCs. Started: 6th May 2019 Finished: ?
1. Prologue

The first thing I remember is waking... All alone... It was so dark and cold. But, there was the moon, so bright. I felt my fears disappear as I gazed at the full moon.

Then I saw a pond just a few steps away. I was thirsty, so I went towards the pond. As I knelt down, I saw a little girl. Her face was red, and shining. It was so scary, I moved away. That was when I saw my right hand- it was so red. Then I realised what it was.

.

.

It was blood.

I went towards the lake and checked for the girl. It was not some other girl. It was my own reflection. Why was there blood on my face and my hand? Where was I? Who was I? What was I doing here, at this time? But I could not remember anything. In fact, I could remember nothing. No memory, at all. Everything was blank.

That was when I got some flashes. A raven haired boy, with onyx eyes, was in front of me 'Happy Fourth Birthday Moriko! Now we are the same age!' Next there was a beautiful woman with brown skin and black hair and eyes alongside a man with equally black hair and eyes, but rather fair. 'They told me It's going to be alright, sweetie.' 'Moriko... Moriko... ' I heard someone cry and whisper silently. The next was of me running, and I could hear some men chasing me. That was when a man shouted 'Don't let that Suzuki escape!'

Scared of all these flashes, I started running. I tried to scream but no sound came. It was all so painful, all those flashes. Then everything went black.

*Time Skip to morning*

As the morning light hit my eyes, I woke up to even stranger surroundings. I was on a bed, in different clothes. My right hand was no longer red with blood. My face felt clean too. That was when the door opened and a lady came in. Seeing that I had woken, she smiled to me. I tried to get off but my body ached. Seeing me struggle she told me to calm down. 'You shouldn't move right now. Whatever happened to you has tired you. Lay down and rest, dear.'

I didn't move because my body still ached a little.

Later a man joined as well. After setting down beside me on two chairs, I looked at them with inquiring looks, not sure on what to ask them. They didn't have to wait for my questions and told me what happened.

They found me in their backyard, all messed up and bloody. So they brought me inside and called for a doctor. He told them that I had just become very exhausted and passed out, and I did not have any major injuries, just small scratches. But the blood on my hand and face was not mine.

'Now could you tell us what happened to you, dear?' The woman asked.

'I am sorry, but I cannot tell you anything.'

'Why?' it was the man, who was silent the whole time, who asked this time.

'Because, I don't remember anything.' 'Nothing?' I shook my head.

'Do you remember who your parents are?' a shaked my head. 'Your name?' 'Moriko Suzuki' I blurted. It happened by itself. They understood from the surprised look I made. 'How old are you?' '4' I replied, unsure, I think I turned 4 yesterday.'

'What makes you think so?'

'I don't know. It just popped up in my mind.'

*Time Skip*

After I healed, they offered to adopt me. I had become very close to them. They were like my parents. I agreed and started living with them. They owned a dango shop, and it was among the best things I had ever had.

Everything was going so nice. It seemed like nothing would go wrong...

* * *

**Published May 6th 19'**

**Revised Jul 23rd 19'**


	2. Part 1: Chapter 1

**I changed some info. **

* * *

*Time Skip to about 5 years later*

*Kakashi's pov*

Today we got a day off from those D-rank missions. Obito and Rin left to enjoy this free time with our other classmates. They don't realise that such moments should be used to practice and sharpen our skills. But I am not going to waste my time on explaining such obvious things to them.

I decided to go to Minato-sensei for some more training. So went to his house and rang the bell. Minato-sensei answered the door. 'Oh, Kakashi! Do you want something?'

'Sensei, could you train me today?' He looked surprised. 'You want to train? But you have got a day off' he asked. 'That is the reason why I want to train, sensei.'

'I am sorry Kakashi, but I can't. I am busy right now.' He said in an apologetic tone. 'Is it a mission?' He nodded. 'Then let me come along Sensei, I could help.' At this, he chuckled. 'This is not the kind of mission you are thinking of. And no, this not a D-rank mission, but still important.' 'What is it about?' 'I cannot tell you about that.'

Then he thought about something, and said 'But since you're so curious, I will let you join me. I could use your help.'

After getting ready, we set out for the town. According to Minato-sensei, we had to convince a child to train to become a shinobi officially. Evidently, she did not attend the Academy, but had the calibre to be a great shinobi, as seen by some other jōnins and chūnins. But there was a deeper reason to this- she belongs to a clan that is near extinction, and hence, their kekkei genkai is very rare and precious.

Now we were standing infront of a dango shop. This was weird? Why would someone of a rare kekkei genkai be living here?

The dango shop owners were an old couple, Kyuu Nakamura and his wife Ume Nakamura. They were the child's guardian, but not officially.

Soon, we and the Nakamura, along with the boy, settled down in their living room. The boy had an annoyed look on his face. Minato-sensei introduced himself and started talking to us. Then he asked the boy to tell his name. With a sigh, he answered 'My name is Moriko Suzuki, and I am not interested in your offer, so I must ask you to leave.'

'Moriko, what did we tell you?' Mrs. Nakamura scolded... Wait, hid voice, it was not like a boy's it a girl's. It wasn't girly or very high pitched, but definitely a girl's.

'Are you a girl?' I stupidly blurted out in my shock.

Then she made an even more annoyed face. 'I thought you were a boy' I muttered in shame, not wanting to acknowledge my mistake.

That was when she said something that angered me 'so you are not a goat, I thought you were.' 'What did you say?' 'I said I thought you were a goat, you like one, with your jagged white hair, I thought you were a goat's she said calmly.

Sensing that the atmosphere was becoming tense, Minato-sensei tried to calm us.

*Moriko's pov*

That goat, how dare he! But now I have to deal with this jōnin. 'Anyways, I stand by what I said. I will not become a shinobi, and I have my reasons. And besides, a helping hand offered is nothing but a trick to cause you more troubles. So, no.' I said, rather bluntly, and stupidly. I shouldn't have said the last part. Now he will question me more... How troublesome.

But he did not, he just smiled. 'But you have been training. Then why not become a shinobi?' I did not want to answer that, so I just left the room.

*Kakashi's pov*

That girl is just so full of herself. This mission should above A-rank, with that attitude of hers. Beside me, Minato-sensei sighed, then he told me to leave the room. He wanted to talk to the Nakamura alone. So I left.

I found her in the backyard, throwing shuriken. She was very good. Then, I proceeded to throw my own shuriken at the target. She turned back to see me and scowled 'What do you want?' 'Nothing, I was just passing by. Your skills are pretty good. But not great.'

'What do you mean?' She asked, sounding interested. 'The way you are holding shuriken is wrong. Because of that, it takes you longer to throw them. Look' I showed her and she watched intently. After that she imitated the way I held the shuriken and threw it. She was a very fast learner, and very keen too. 'Yesss! I finally got it!' she said happily. 'That's more like it!' I said smiling, and then stopped. Why did I praise her, why was I smiling? Moriko stopped smiling too. There was a long silence.

I decided to break it. 'That's what I meant. You need a teacher to help you improve your skills. You are capable. You could become a shinobi easily.'

After some more silence, she finally spoke. 'I want to become shinobi, but I can't.' 'Why?' I asked. Why was she so stubborn?

'I have seen what shinobi can be like, especially with people who have kekkei genkai. You must know, I have kekkei genkai. And it's rare, because people have hunted down my other clansmen.' she said with a hint of anger in her voice. They feared our kekkei genkai, that is why they hunted us down. Have you ever thought why there aren't many Suzuki? It is because either they were killed or they changed their names. Just to be able to live in peace.'

* * *

A/N: So sorry for leaving it in the middle, I'll try update soon

**Published: May 6th, 19'**

**Rewritten: Jul 23rd, 19'**


	3. Chapter 2

**I amanew to , that is why the error occured. I have updated the Prologue, and it may take time to reach you. So watch out for it. Besides, sorry for keeping the last part incomplete. Here you go-**

* * *

*Kakashi's pov*

So that is why she was living here in a dango shop, I guess. No one would think that a rare kekkei genkai wielder would be living in a place like this. But still...

'If everyone in your clan changed their names, then why don't you?' I asked. This question made her lose her anger. She answered sadly 'Because, it is the only thing I have.'

'What do you mean?' She shrugged 'I don't have any memories of my past.' 'What?' I asked, shocked. 'Amnesia. The doctor said that I must have suffered injuries to my head in the past. Because of that all I remembered is my name, age and... birthday.' 'Birthday? So you don't remember anthing else, but your birthday.'

She looked a little put-off 'I remember my birthday because it was among the last things that happened before the "incident"! So stop talking like I am an idiot!'

'Okay, I am sorry.' I had to apologise! This girl... She'll ruin me. She calmed down after I apologised. I looked at her. There something so familiar about her- the way she looked when she was feeling thought, her black hair and eyes which contrasted to her light complexion. Then a faint memory came back, which had been lost so long ago- Riko. My first and only crush, which I had gotten over.

She had understood that I was staring at her, as she turned to me. I quickly looked away.

*Moriko's pov*

I wasn't wrong, he was staring at me. But it was different from the stares I was used to. It was not filled with hatred or fear.

There was something very familiar about him. That silver hair and dark grey eyes. Could he be...

'Hey, you never told me your name.' Despite hiding it well, I could see that I had caught him off-guard with this question. 'It's Kakashi Hatake.' he said calmly. Then realised that it was him 'Kashi?' I asked him. This shocked him even more. 'R-Riko?' he asked startled.

I just continued to stare at him, shocked as realisation dawned on me that this was the same boy I had developed a crush on barely 2 years ago...

*Flashback to 2 yrs ago*

I was so mad! Tokemi had promised that she would go with me to the village fair today. And she had to get stuck with family business today only. She knows that I cannot go to the fair by myself. The villagers would just keep a distance from me, or even push me away. But whenever I was with Tokemi, they wouldn't mind. They believed that Tokemi could keep me from "getting out of control". Maybe they weren't so wrong, it did feel like my powers were under control whenever I was with Tokemi.

But I really want to go to the fair. I had been looking forward to it for days. Ume had given me some money to spend in the fair. 'Ume, you know they wouldn't let me in. Why are you giving this money to me?' 'Not if you change your looks.' I was gifted in the henge-no-jutsu, but I wasn't really fond of using it. It drained my chakra, like it was doing now.

She understood what I was thinking, and laughed 'not that silly, not everything has to be done with ninjutsu.' And I understood what she meant. With a smile, I ran off. I changed my hime-hair cut style and made it to look like a bob cut. IIpulled my bangs behind my ears. I didn't want to change them. My hair style was rather unique. People easily recognised me because of that.

Satisfied with my new get-up, I rushed off to the fair.

*At the fair, Kakash pov*

Dad had gotten a day-off today, so he had promised to come along with me to the fair. He has never come along with me to such fairs before, so I had been excited. But he had to get a mission today!

Right now I want to be alone. But Obito and Rin wouldn't let me. That is why I've decided to take off my mask today. And my plan is a success. They have not been able to recognise me at all, and they have crossed my path 5 times till now.

Now I was looking for what to do next. They haven't kept a competition like last time. Then I saw a stand where you had to throw darts at the targets. I went to try that. Just then this black haired bob cut girl came too. I just ignored her and proceeded to throw the darts. But I saw that another dart hit the bull's eye- it was that girl.

The stall owner sensed the competitiveness rising between me and the girl and said that the one who scored all 4 first, will claim the prize-winning- a plushie. I was not interested in plushie, but I did not want to lose to the girl.

So we kept on throwing the darts at the bull's eye, at the same time. Now for the final one. She was really good, I started doubting if I would win. We both threw our darts at the same time. And it was mine that hit the target first, while hers didn't even reach it. I rejoiced my victory, but when I turned to the girl, I saw that she had walked away. I wanted to talk to her. There was something about her that attracted me towards her. So I rushed with the prize to her. I found her sitting away from the fair.

I slowly approached her. 'You were pretty good back there' I said. This made her jump. 'Oh, it's you... Thanks.' she answered silently. I decided to speak again 'What are you doing here away from the fair? This fair is held annually, so you won't get to enjoy it until another year.'

'It's no fun when you are alone. I was supposed to come here with my friend.' 'Your friend?' She nodded 'But she couldn't come, and I had not taken it nicely. So I wanted to get her that plushie. I was going to some place else to give her a gift, but it's just no fun. I am sorry to have concerned you with my problems. I just wanted to tell someone and you are a little easy to talk to.'

'I understand, I was supposed to come here with my dad, but got a mission and couldn't come with me.' She looked at me on hearing this. 'Although I am alone at my own will. I wanted to be alone.'

'That's normal, sometimes I want to be alone too. But not everytime.' she answered.

I handed out the plushie to her 'You know what? You should take this plushie. I don't really want it. I just wanted to enjoy the competition.' Her eyes brightened at this. She slowly took it and mumbled thank you, loud enough for me to hear. I smiled.

I sat down beside her. It had been a bore until now. So we started talking, and turns out that she had changed her appearance too. I told her how I had changed my appearance too. We had a good laugh at that.

She told me about some of her past. She did not want to say everything. Tokemi, her friend, was like an elder sister to her. When everyone in village would stay away from Riko (the name she decided to go by, I was going by Kashi), Tokemi would stay with her always. I told her about how I lived with my dad because my mom's had died when I was small.

'So, what about your "parents"?' I asked. It didn't sound like she was living with them. A deep sigh escaped her lips, and her expression was a miserable one. 'I don't remember them.'

'What do you mean you don't remember them?' I asked shocked. Seeing her face hanging, I added 'Don't you remember who they are at least?' 'No. But I am trying to look for them.'

'How?' At this, she smiled 'When you are alone, you can roam around anywhere you want. Although, you also end up in places where you don't want.' She said the last line without emotion, and her eyes showed a different kind of pain. She shaked it away 'Anyways, I won't stop looking for them. Because, I believe they are somewhere out there, looking for me. So I want give up' She said proudly.

Even after everything she had gone through, she didn't stop. She kept on moving ahead, with a smile. I feltt happy for her... And also this feeling that I could not understand.

Then there was a rumbling sound. We realised it was our stomachs, and we blushed. It started to become dark. The fair had started to close, but there was a snacks shop still open. Riko grabbed my hand, and I felt my face heat up 'C'mon Kashi, let's go grab a bite together!' With that, she just pulled me before I could say anything.

*Narrator pov*

Moriko kept on looking forward, so that Kakashi won't see her face which had a bright blush like his as well.

*Flashback ends*

Ever since that day, they had not met...

Until now.

*Moriko's pov*

We sat there in silence, still shocked at the realisation.

'So, what happened to Tokemi?' he asked

'She committed suicide, a year ago. Some villagers, especially her cousin started treated her badly... Because of me.' I answered as emotionlessly as I could. 'What about your dad?'

'He committed suicide too, a year ago. He had abandoned mission to save his comrades, which affected the Fire Nation. Everyone, even those he saved, started treating him as if he were dirt. So he did it.' Kakashi said that emotionlessly too, but with anger lacedin his voice. I looked at him sadly at this. It has been rough for him too.

'I am no longer the boy you met in fair, so don't pity me.' he answered a little harshly. 'Well that's no problem, because I am not the same either' I replied, ignoring how he had shot back.

'So let's start again, shall we? I am Moriko Suzuki.' I said with a smile. After what seemed like forever, he said 'I'm Kakashi Hatake.' And we shaked hands.

*Time Skip*

I and Kakashi returned back into the house after. Minato-sensei and the Nakamura were done talking. 'Well Moriko, Ume and Kyū have agreed. They have no problem with this. But now the decision is upto you.' He said with a smile.

Before I could give my answer, Ume stopped me 'Moriko, you should do this.' 'What?' they had never spoken to me on my decision to not attend the Academy, so this was a surprise. Ume spoke again 'The reason why you don't want to be a shinobi is so that you could stay close to us for most of the time. You have always thought of the best of us, but when will you think for yourself.'

I wish it were that easy, but it wasn't. 'I still don't think so. When I first met you guys, I was without anything, I was all alone. I felt worthless, without any purpose. But you guys filled up that void in me.

'But if anything were to happen to you, I won't be able to live anymore...'

'Kid, just stop it.' It was Kyū who spoke this time, the one who preferred to be quiet. 'You've been trying to ensure that survive, but have failed in making sure that we live. Did you try to think of that?' That shut me up.

'Well, I'll answer that for you. Nothing has been more important to us than you, Moriko. You are our life. Seeing you live is what makes us want to live. And you are not living. We know very well that you have wanted to be a ninja, and why not? You'll be great! You have got the skills.

'So, just do it, kid.'

I didn't say a thing. I thought about everything Kyū had said. Then, I turned to Minato, having made my decision. I couldn't help but smile as I said 'Alright, I'll do it.' Ume hugged me tight and so did Kyū. It felt so good.

After some time, Minato broke the silence 'Well, I have to tell you about who you will study under. First of all- you don't have to attend the Academy, but you will have to give the test. And Kakashi will be helping you with that.' This shocked both me and Kakashi. We had not expected this 'WHAT?' Kakashi asked.

Minato answered in a calm serious tone 'You were the rookie in your year, Kakashi. So I thought that it would be best if you helped her in this part.' With a sigh, Kakashi agreed. The flattery had gone right into his head, that goat...

'After you graduate, you will study under me.'

'What? But Sensei, wouldn't that mean that she will be part of our team?' Minato simply nodded 'But why? Can't she be under some other jōnin?'

'The reason I was chosen to come here and be her jōnin leader is because I know about her kekkei genkai better than anyone else in this village. Even the elders.'

What, even the village elders?

'And that is because, you are not the first Suzuki I have met, Moriko. You are, in fact, the third Suzuki I have ever met. The other to were my classmates and good friends. I will never forget them...' He added, lifting his head up reminiscently.

'Could you tell me about them?' I want to know more about these people, who are my fellow clan members. I had never really met another Suzuki, or if I had, I don't remember.

'That will be a story for another day' Minato answered. I scowled at this. This was very funny for Minato.

After that, Minato and Kakashi left. I was going to start from tomorrow, and boy, wasn't I looking forward to it.

* * *

**I had originally based her on Hinata. So you can think of her to look pretty much like Hinata, just with black hair and eyes instead of dark blue/violet hair and lavender eyes. I'll soon get to part which will explain why she looks similar to Hinata. Anyways, hope you like it :)**


	4. Chapter 3

*Time Skip*

*Moriko's pov*

Kakashi's a good teacher, but he's just so full of himself. He has taught me the necessary techniques which are asked in the graduation exam- substitution technique, transformation technique- oh wait, I can already do that.

So, except that, clone technique was a little tough. Kakashi showed me the shadow clone technique. That was pretty easy. It shocked him that I did it so easily. He said something about not being able to do it until a week. Is it really that hard?

He also gave me some books to study. I had to give a written exam to. How annoying...

But still, I gave the written exam nicely. I got full in the 'Shinobi Rules' questions. And that is all thanks to Kakashi-teme. My clone test went pretty well to. They were pretty impressed that I could do the shadow clone technique. I had passed with flying colours in all my tests, and now had officially become a member of Team Minato.

We were supposed to be meeting at the training grounds 2 hours ago. But, the Uchiha had not arrived yet. I let out a groan for the 11th time and dropped down on the ground. This is so annoying! What is the matter with him?

Rin chuckled, which made me smile. I already knew Rin. She would come for dango in the shop, that's when she would talk to me. After Tokemi's death, we became even closer. I don't know who I would have been if it had not been for Rin.

And finally, a raven-haired boy arrived. Why did he look so familiar?

'So sorry I am late! There was this old gramps who needed help in finding his way into the town-'

'Isn't that what you say everytime, Obito? You have always got excuses for being late!' Kakashi cut him. These 2 didn't really get along well.

'These aren't excuses Kakashi! And what am I supposed to do if someone in need turns up on my path?'

'Why is it that some old man or woman in need turns comes across you? You are just making things up.'

'No I am not...' and there they go, continuously bickering. But, unlike Kakashi, I had forgiven him. Because I had seen that he was not lying. I had seen him help the old people...

*Flashback, few weeks before meeting Minato*

I was sweeping the floor in the dango shop. It's a very busy day, and business is going as good as ever. That was when I saw a raven-haired boy come in and ask an old granny about some cat. It was the same boy, whom I had seen helping the elders. I then saw that he was wearing a headband. So he has become a genin. He must be doing one of those missions I had heard of.

Well, no matter what, I should ask him if he wants to buy anything. Since he has come into the shop, that makes him a customer. I approached him 'Hey, do you want anything? Dango or tea perhap-'

I could speak no more. As he turned to answer me, I saw what he looked like, and it took away my breath. He looked just like that raven-haired boy I had seen in those flashes 4 years ago. I was dumbstruck.

'Uhh, yeah? Did you ask me something?' he asked, but I couldn't say a thing. The silence was broken by the old granny he had asked told him about the cat that he was looking for. He immediately rushed off after that.

*Flashback ends*

So his name's Obito. However he and that boy were not the same. I had yet to find out who the boy in those flashes was.

Minato-sensei stopped Kakashi and Obito. Then he proceeded to tell them that I was the new member he had told them would join. 'Why don't you introduce yourself Moriko? Or, let's start with Obito, Rin and Kakashi.'

'How about you show start, sensei?' I asked. Minato smiled- he sure does smile a lot. I am not complaining, it feels very nice, actually. Not many people smile to me.

'Alright, I will start. My name is Minato Namikaze. I like my students and my other close friends. I also love my village deeply. I don't have many dislikes- but yes. I don't like people who hurt my friends. I don't particularly like a food, but I do love her food.' he said with a blush. Rin giggled while Obito smiled mischeviously. Soon, I joined Obito. 'My hobby is reading. And finally, I am aiming to be the Hokage.' He finished. That's nice. 'Now Obito it's your turn.'

'Alright! I am Obito Uchiha! I like my friends and teammates. Except Bakashi...' he said tgat line slowly. I glanced towards Kakashi at this, who was just ignoring him. 'I hate people who don't treat their comrades well. In food... I like dango a lot! I have many hobbies. Some of them are helping people when they need it. And my future dream is... TO BECOME THE HOKAGE!' This guy's very loud and an idiot. But he seems like a good person.

Next was Rin 'I am Rin Nohara! I like to like almost everything, but don't dislike anything. But I do dislike people who are bad to others. My favourite food is strawberries, while my least favourite is tsukudani. My hobby is to collect shells. My dream for future is to become a great medical ninja and help everyone else, especially my fellow villagers with it.' she finished. This was exactly what I was expecting to hear, because I she had already told me all of this.

Now, for Kakashi. Minato nodded to him to start. He sighed 'I am Kakashi Hatake, and I am not interested in sharing my likes, dislikes or dreams and hobbies. That's it.'

Show-off. When I was learning for the exams from Kakashi, I had made it out that he was an arrogant bastard. But turns out that he's even more than that. I narrowed my eyes at him.

Minato-sensei gave a nervous chuckle at my reaction to Kakashi's "speech". 'Alright. Now Moriko, it's your turn.' And so I began 'Hi, I'm Moriko Suzuki. So my likes will be my friends and the Nakamuras. My dislike are those who'll try to hurt them...' I said a little angrily, remembering how Ume and Kyū had been troubled because of me, especially Tokemi. 'My favourite food includes dango and ramen. My hobby is roaming around the village and in the forests. I like to travel too. My dream is to protect those close and dear to me.

'It's good to meet you guys!'

Obito: 'It's nice to meet you too!'

Rin: 'I am glad that you are on our our team!'

Kakashi:

Kakashi hadn't said anything. I turned to him. He wasn't ignoring me. It seemed like he was lost in thought, and that was not like him.

*Kakashi's pov*

'...my dislike are those who try to hurt them...' she said darkly. The way she said that shocked us. Her personality changed all of a sudden- one minute she's calm and smiling, while in the other minute she's dark and angry. I didn't know she was like that. Or did something happen in the past...

'...My dream is to protect those close and dear to me.' she finished. So that was her dream. I had a feeling it would be like that. The reason why she agreed to train with us was to protect the Nakamuras.

'Hey, Kakashi, you alright?' I came out of my thoughts to see who it was. Minato-sensei, Obito, Rin and Moriko were looking at me. I didn't usually get distracted like this.

Moriko was looking at me. I felt my face heat up, and looked away from her. 'Yeah I'm alright.' What was the matter with me? She was just looking at me like the others!

'But sensei, I don't get it, why is she on our team? Shouldn't teams be as 3-man squad?' Obito asked, and Minato explained the whole thing again. 'Okay so are we going to do any mission today?' Obito asked again.

'No, I just wanted that she meet you all before we started with missions. You four should spend some time together to get to know her well. I have some other business to deal with.' Saying so, he teleported.

Silence followed. Rin decided to break it. 'So Moriko, I heard that you aced all your exams. I have heard that if you had attended the academy, you would have been tied with Kakashi! Congratulations!' I turned a round to face Moriko. I had heard that she had done well, but not that she would have rivalled me.

'Thanks Rin and I don't think that I did it that well.' Moriko blushed. 'What do you mean? I have heard of it too! I heard that you scored full in the written tests, even the shinobi rules! I can't understand how you did that. I mean, that "Shinobi Rules" book was so terrible!'

'It was, I didn't know that' I smiled at that. Finally, someone who would follow the rules 'Well I am glad that I didn't read it.' Wait what?

'What?' Rin and Obito asked. 'How can you pass the test with full marks without reading the book?' Obito asked. How could she?

She grinned at our shock 'Easy, you have to stay close to him-' she pointed me '-and listen.' It took me some time to realise what she meant. 'WHAT? YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING!'

'No, I am not. I am serious. I did that, and I didn't have to touch that book at all.' she said and started laughing. Obito started laughing with Moriko, and soon Rin started laughing too. I felt so mad at her, but I couldn't do a thing. I just turned away and left.

She does know how to get into my nerves, unlike Obito. And she wouldn't fall for me like other girls. And she would also make a good rival.

She was so different.

*Moriko's pov*

So he became mad. He gets mad so quickly. He turned away and left 'Hey where are you going?' he didn't answer. Well, never mind him, I want to spend time with Rin and Obito. So I left with the training grounds with them to enjoy our time together before my life as a ninja began.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Author-san here. Hope you liked part 3! Tell me what you think of this chapter. I would really appreciate some positive or negative criticism, since I am new to writing fanfics. Author-san out.**

**Published May 9th 19'**

**Rewritten Jul 23rd 19'**


	5. Chapter 4

*Another Time Skip*

*Moriko's pov*

It has been a year since I joined Team Minato. Obito, Rin and Kakashi participated in the chūnin exams last year along with their other classmates. I couldn't because I hadn't completed 8 missions yet. Kakashi was the only one in his year to pass (of course) and became a chūnin. While I remain a genin.

I can't help but be jealous, but I will have to wait for Rin and Obito. I will be participating in the next chūnin exams with them, because there's some rule in which you have to be in a 3-man squad as well to be eligible. They are planning on doing it after a few years. They felt that they need more practice. I agreed, not just for their sake, but mine as well, because I saw some parts of the chūnin exams and have realised how far behind I am. I need more practice as well. So, here we are.

We had were standing outside the Hokage's office, waiting to be called in for our new mission. 'Come in.' said the old man. Yeah I know, I shouldn't be calling the Hokage "old man". But it just comes out naturally, and he doesn't even mind. I think it's in his personality.

And the old man started 'So Team Minato, for today I have got a different mission for you. You have to go to the Kuramoto's. Their dog has gone missing...' he says we have a different mission, and gives us the usual mission where we have to look for a lost pet, brilliant. 'No, we are not talking about a lost pet' he says, having seen the annoyed face I was making, and smiles. He always reads my mind 'this dog is different. He isn't exactly a dog, he's a ninken. Despite being untrained, he is very capable in self-defense, and hence the Kuramoto have not been able to catch him. So, your mission is to find the ninken, and return him to the Kuramoto. Dismissed.'

We dispersed to pack our things and get ready for the mission.

I have never seen a ninken before, but I have seen some of Nekobaa's ninneko in Sora-ku. As I leave the Nakamura's, I come across Kenta. Our eyes lock. I glare at him, while he just looks away.

Kenta is one of the main reasons for Tokemi's death. He, like the other villagers, couldn't stand sight of me. And that is why he mentally tortured Tokemi for being with me. Worst of all- they were cousins. Tokemi's father, Mr. Ito, was his uncle. He lived with Tokemi and her father because Kenta's mother (Mr. Ito's sister) had died, and the Ito were his only family. There was some family dispute, because of which Kenta hated Mr. Ito and Tokemi. Kenta used to torture me the same way, and I have always ignored him, but her suicide has changed it all... But I never did anything to him for Tokemi's sake. Ever since I became a genin, he has become a little subdued, I don't understand why.

Kakashi was standing in our dango shop. He was scowling. 'How long are you planning to take? Even Obito has shown up!' 'Yeah yeah, I'm coming!' So that's why he came, and I was thinking he was planning on going with me, which would have been very wierd.

*Mini Time Skip*

The Kuramoto lived away from town near the woods. I had seen their house whenever I went to the forest. But I'd never seen any ninja tools in that house or any signs that indicated they were ninjas. But they were animal lovers for sure. Mrs. Kuramoto lived with her son and daughter. They are nice people, especially because they don't treat me like an outcast. When Minato-sensei introduced me she did not give me that look most villagers do when they come to know that I am a Suzuki 'Suzuki, huh? It's good to see you!' At least she was smiled instead of muttering to herself that my clan should become extinct.

We get to know some more interesting information from them. Turns out the dog we are supposed to rescue is a shi no ōkami (wolf of death). Yes, it was actually a wolf. The name comes from their infamous poisoned fangs, which has no known antidote, hence killing its victims. However, their saliva can heal almost any type of injury, its own injury included. Due to this, they are trained to become ninken.

They are also very ferocious in looks, with their black fur and huge size. However, this wolf is still a child, and its poison will not kill you instantly. The wolf's name is Kuro. They give us some guards for protection against the wolf's attacks. We set out in the direction where the wolf had been last seen. With our communicators ready, we scatter.

*Another Mini Time Skip*

When we began this mission, it was 10 o'clock, it's noon now! We come together for lunch at 2 o'clock. This is why I hate searching missions- they take so long. But I am much calmer than usual, which also surprised my teammates. Whenever I am in the woods, I feel like I am at home. The weather is also very good today. Perfect for a picnic, not a mission. It is so calm here, away from town life. I can understand why that pup escaped to come into the woods. No matter how close the Kuramoto lived to the woods, nothing can stop an animal from running off to the woods. Plus, the weather's pretty good too...

Obito starts complaining about how long this mission is turning out to be. Rin, Kakashi and I couldn't help but agree. We usually completed such pet-searching missions in an hour. Minato-sensei just said that it's a ninken, so it is natural and that we should have more patience. 'A shinobi is one who endures' he said, and we groan.

Since we scattered after our lunch, it has been another one hour. It was all so quiet, just like before our lunch. Minato-sensei tells us to 'Stay alert, we could find him any minute soon now.' I can bet all my savings that we won't be finding him any minute soon-

'Found him!' I am glad I didn't bet get for real. We move to where Obito was. There I got a good look at the pup. Indeed, he had black fur, for which he had been named Kuro. Despite being a pup, he still looked ferocious. But still, he looked very calm, peaceful, and beautiful as he lay there asleep in this beautiful day. But we still had to be careful.

But Obito had to rush to the wolf, and the wolf woke up and moved away, with Obito comically crashing to the ground. As the wolf was about to escape, Rin placed a genjutsu on him. It wasn't much, but the wolf seems to have become confused. Rin is the best at genjutsu in our team, other than the jōnin and the chūnin, while I was the worst, if I don't count my kekkei genkai.

Obito started teasing Kuro. Minato-sensei told him not to, as Kuro is a ninken. And as foretold, Kuro did manage to release the genjutsu and charged at Obito. I pulled Obito away from there, the pup's fangs barely missing his clothes. Then he started dangerously growling at us.

That was when I looked into his eyes. That look... I have seen that look before in my own eyes. And I thought of how life had been to us. The Kuramoto had said that they had found Kuro lost and injured all alone. Without a family at all. It took a lot of time to win his trust, as he would not let them even touch him. However, kindness finally won him over, but he would still not become close to them.

That was the same that had happened to me. It took a lot of time for me to accept the Ume and Kyū. Those terrible and unkind flashes of my memory made it difficult to accept the fact that they were actually helping me. But as time passed, I started understanding that they meant me no harm. In fact, they saw me as their own child. Kuro and I were so similar.

Except, his story had just begun. After Ume and Kyū adopted me, some villagers, who had come to know of how I had shown up, didn't take this nicely. Once I heard them threaten Ume and Kyū, and I knew that my happiness would be short-lived. And it did, as one night, when it had barely been a week since I was adopted, some people broke into the house. I was cornered and scared, ready to give up. That was when I heard Ume cry and Kyū telling them to leave, only to hear a slap. I had just one thought- not them. They shouldn't be hurt. I told the intruders to spare them, who just jeered back.

I don't remember things much clearly after that, since it was amongst my most hated memories. Although, I do remember this that all the intruders were bloody and unconscious, except for one. I told him to leave with his companions, and he obeyed due to his new found fear of me. After that I somehow put Ume and Kyū to bed, who had fallen asleep from genjutsu perhaps. I burnt the adoption papers.

In the morning, news spread that some men had become heavily injured, but without any memory of how. The same happened to Ume and Kyū, who also forgot that they had an adopted child. Somehow, the official records were lost too. But the incident only worsened things. People started keeping a distance from me, perhaps because that man had let slip about me a little. But that only made me feel better, because on that night, I discovered how terrible about my kekkei genkai, and believed it best that people stayed away from me, even Ume and Kyū. However Tokemi chose to ignore all the rumours about me, and changed me.

Kuro must have had it rough too, being a shi no ōkami, people must have feared him and kept a distance from him. He too must have been so alone. So I step forward despite Minato telling against it. He starts growling at me as I near 'It's okay, I won't hurt you.' I tell him as I reach out for him. He gives me a bite. I keep calm 'yes, do that, let all your anger out. It's okay.' I say with a smile. It felt good to let him take out his pain on me, it felt like I was taking out my own pain too.

Confused by my behaviour, he stopped gnawing his teeth into my hand. Then he withdrew his teeth from my hand and started licking in that area. I felt the aching in my hand go away, and saw that the cut marks were disappearing as well. Rin and Obito "ooohed". 'They are healers too, after all' I look up to see Minato-sensei smiling. I could see that Kakashi had an expression of shock and awe, despite his mask. Kuro comes closer to me and leans on me, I caress him back in thanks. We had won one another's trust.

We returned to the Kuramoto's along with Kuro. However, when Mrs. Kuramoto takes Kuro from me, she fails. I am not able to say if he's clinging on to me or I can't let go. Could be both. That is when Mrs. Kuramoto smiles and tells me to keep him. 'You cannot force him to be with someone he doesn't want to be with, and besides, he has chosen you. He looks so happy with you and I have never seen him be happy.'

I am amazed. 'I can keep him?' I turn to sensei 'Yes. Mrs. Kuramoto did say that Kuro has chosen you.' I haven't been this happy in a long time. I embrace the Kuro, who licks me without a pause. However I don't know anything about having dogs, especially ninken.

'You need help?' it was Kakashi. 'You can help?' I ask him, finding the thought that he actually might be raising an animal funny. 'Of course I can. I am training my own pack of ninken. My dad did the same so...' he said the last part in a whisper. 'Really? Thanks a lot!' I tell him with a grin.

*Kakashi's pov*

She looked even happier than she had when she was allowed to have Kuro. And she also looked more beautiful. I shake my head at the last thought.

Rin soon goes to Moriko to see the wolf pup. Moriko soon pulls in Obito as well who was staying away, but soon befriends with Kuro as well.

*Time Skip*

It's night now. I reflect on how today went. It was a good day, even Moriko shed her usual serious face. And I'm stuck remembering how she beautiful she looked that moment.

* * *

**So, we come to know a little about Moriko's kekkei genkai, and the reason why the Nakamura are not her official guardians. I introduced Kuro, not to give Moriko a summon like many other OCs, but to give her a companion (does that make sense?)**

**In case you don't know, Kuro means black.**

**Anyways, hope you like it! Don't forget to vote and please comment me on what you think of this chapter.**

**Published May 14th 19'**

**Revised Jul 23rd 19'**


	6. Chapter 5

**I remember what I said in the last chapter, so don't get confused about Kuro.**

* * *

*Moriko's pov*

It has been a lot of fun training and spending time with Kuro. Kuramoto told me everything they know about shi no ōkami. These wolves can also talk, however Kuro was too young and hence he could not speak when we met him. But he finally spoke his first word, my name, a some weeks later. It was on the 1st of October, my birthday, so it came as a great birthday present. Everyone in our team is 10, except Rin whose birthday is on 15th November.

Kakashi helped him in this. He had been helping me train Kuro since he was training his own ninken as well. His are puppies as well. When the ninken will grow up, Kakashi will sign a summoning contract with them. Kuro wants me to do the same as well. It was not like Kuro wanted to be a ninken, he loved peace and was not interested in doing ninja. I think this is due to influence from Kakashi's ninken, especially Pakkun. But I know that Kuro really means it and wants to help me, so I have agreed to sign the summoning contract once he grows older.

We were in the training grounds, waiting for Obito. We were going to get a new mission today, but as usual, Obito is late. It is going to be 2 hours since our meeting time. I don't feel so mad at him as I did on my first day. Kakashi, who is seething in anger right now, says that I have become too soft on Obito like Rin. Maybe that is true.

After I joined the team, I believed that my sullen behaviour would prevent any chances of me becoming friends with him. However, I was wrong. Not only did I become friends with him, but he has also made me less "sullen". His hyperactiveness was is very contagious. I have met his grandma too. She is a very sweet old lady. But I was also very shocked to meet her, because she looked very familiar. It was as though I had known her before, when she was a raven-haired woman, instead of a old white-haired woman.

My questions were answered by my dreams. That was where I had seen her. These aren't exactly dreams, they are more like memory flashes. I never got any flashes after "waking up", however a few years later, I started getting them again, in my sleep. And that was when my nightmares started. However not all of them are nightmares, some are good, happy dreams too. The good happy ones are of my time with my family. Yes, I have been able to figure out that that beautiful women with brown skin was actually my mother, and the man beside her was my father. My father's face is always a little hazy, but my mother's is not and I am thankful if that, because it is her smile that calms me from my nightmares. I had also seen the raven-haired boy, but not as clearly or in as many flashes as my parents. It was in those dreams of that boy that I had seen a comparatively younger version of Obito's grandmother. I don't understand why I see her... Or that boy who looks so similar to Obito.

Obito finally arrived 'I'm here! Did I make it?' 'No.' Kakashi bluntly replied.

We go to the Hokage's office and wait until Lord Third says 'Enter!' In there we find Minato-sensei's sensei Jiraiya. 'Minato!' and he goes on to crush Sensei in a hug, while Sensei just laughs nervously. 'It is so good to see you! Besides how is Kushina? You two having fun?' he asks mischeviously, making Minato blush.

Jiraiya was introduced to me after I got Kuro. He isn't so bad... Except for his pervertedness. He is a very dirty man. I have often caught him peeping in the women's bath. So in short, I would have accepted him, had it not been for his pervertedness. Kushina is so much more better and very friendly. She's just as loud as Obito, and Minato-sensei wasn't wrong to say that he loved her cooking. She's really amazing. I have been learning fuinjutsu (sealing jutsu) from her, which are her clan's strength. It seems like I'm pretty good at them, unlike genjutsu at which I am weak despite it being a part of my kekkei genkai.

Jiraiya notices that I turned away from him at his comment and tries to win me over with his jokes. Jiraiya doesn't like it when someone sees him as disgusting due to his pervertedness. Not like I am the only one who gets annoyed at this habit- Obito just makes a disgusted face, Rin sweatdrops, while Kakashi ignores. I do the same as Kakashi, but its too late for me because during my first meeting with Jiraiya, I said some words which I know I shouldn't have. Not only because they hurt him and I feel guilty, but also because now he tries to impress me by showing off that he's the great "Toad Sage" and the "Legendary Sannin", and I enjoy his desperation.

Lord Third clears his throat 'Alright, coming back to the mission. Team Minato, you have to escort the daughter of the feudal lord of the Land of Rice Fields back to her home. Is that clear?' 'Yes sir!'

Soon, we are packed and waiting at the gates, with the Princess Kiyoko already there. She is a very beautiful woman, around 18-20 years old, with long black hair and green eyes, with an air of superiority around her. Obito finally makes it 31 minutes late, breaking his previous record of 37 minutes late being his earliest.

Kakashi starts scolding Obito about the shinobi rules. Minato stops the two, and starts with introducing us. When he comes to Obito, Obito does his own introduction himself 'My name is Obito Uchiha, and I'm the future Hokage. So don't feel worried at all, because I will always be there to protect you!' he finishes with a grin.

'O-okay' the princess says, a little flustered. It looks like her balloon of superiority is punctured.

After introductions, we set off. It is very quiet, except for Obito who is telling the princess about how he is an Uchiha and will become Hokage. Soon after the princess joins in and starts openly flirting with Obito. We are all shocked at this. But Obito just remains oblivious of her flirting, making me and Rin giggle.

It was going to be noon soon, so Minato-sensei tells me to check if there are any enemies nearby. That's where I could!e in handy, with my byakugan. Yes, I am a Hyūga as well, and I don't really like that. My original eye colour is plain white with a hint of lavender. That's where my talent in transformation jutsu comes in handy, since my name was not Hyūga, and they don't have any records of my existence. In the beginning, it did give me hope that maybe my family were Hyūga, so I had tried to find out by peeping in the Hyūga compound. That was where I learned the Byakugan activation signs. I was already aware of the basics of the gentle fist style, meaning that I had been trained in it before losing my memories.

However, the reason why I hated the Hyūga is because of how they treat the branch family. One day, when I was peeping into the compound, I had seen the head family's head use the cursed seal on a branch family member. Seeing the scene scared me so much that I could never even bring myself to go near them. However, Minato-sensei said that it would be better if I got over it and trained with them to improve my gentle fist style and also my byakugan. So now I am trained by the branch family under the Hokage's orders. The Hyūgas didn't want to accept me because I was a complete stranger, whose existence were non-existent in their records, but the Branch family finally accepted me. It is so strange, it does seem like there was someone who had married a Suzuki, but according to their recorded ages, my existence is not possible. Partly, me being a Suzuki is the reason why I keep my eyes black, the other reason is that my parents from the dreams had the same black colour.

So I check around to see that there are no enemies visible. We settle down and eat and receive good entertainment as the princess's efforts to flirt with Obito continue to fail. When we were resting, the princess tries to know about Obito and if he is always like this, Rin and I answer positive. She starts talking about Kakashi and Sensei as well, but not fangirl talk. This isn't the only reason I start liking the princess, but also because she shares the same opinions on Kakashi as I do- how arrogant he is, why he always sticks to rules like that. This is not the first time we are escorting an older woman of high status, and the last one had tried to flirt with Kakashi, but she was much younger than princess Kiyoko. I remember that feeling deep within that I had felt that time, it was an angry one that I don't really understand.

It had started becoming dark when we were ambushed. We start fighting against the ninjas. Sensei is taking care of 5 ninjas, Rin and Obito are tackling a couple of ninjas together, while Kakashi s tackling 2 more himself. I am tackling the 2 ninjas as well, with my improved gentle fist technique. The princess, who is trained in kenjutsu (sword-fighting) joins us in fighting the incoming enemy-nin. After handling my opponents I go to the princess to give her a hand.

However, there were still even more ninja coming, and it was starting to become difficult in my and princess's side. Sensei, Rin, Kakashi and Obito had their hands full when more ninja came and were about to strike the fatal blow on the princess. I came right in the middle right on time to strike their attack back at them.

That was when a ninja placed a hand on me. The same way as _he_ had back then. This made me freeze, as a number of terrible memories came back...

*Kakashi's pov*

The mission is not going well at all. Sensei, Obito, Rin and me are getting held back here away from the princess. Thankfully, Moriko is by her side and the princess also seems to know kenjutsu. We had finally defeated our opponents. I turned to Moriko, who was frozen with a frightened expression on her face. Something had happened to her. More enemy-nin were had started noticing that she had let her guard down and went on to attack her. So many of them... She won't make it.

That was when there was an explosion. No, it wasn't an explosion. It was a burst of chakra- from Moriko. I then looked up to see that all those enemy-nin were lying bloody on the ground. They had been killed by that burst of chakra. Moriko was in middle of them all, huddled and cowering. The princess and her opponents who had no signs of injury due to being a safe distance away looked at her in shock. The remaining alive enemy-nin scattered away, leaving just me, sensei, Rin, Obito, Moriko and the princess.

Minato-sensei, who does not looked shocked at this, approaches her slowly and whispers something to her. Moriko slowly nods at whatever he said. He holds out his hand and Moriko takes it. Sensei then tells us that we should travel a little more before we finally stop for the day.

Our only guess is that this a part of Moriko's kekkei genkai, which she prefers not to talk much about. The princess, still in shock at what happened, keeps a distance from the shaken Moriko.

After travelling a few more yards, we stop. It has become very late, the moon can be seen now. When we are eating, it is clearly visible that the princess is keeping a distance from Moriko, who does not bother to notice. Moriko has been behaving differently since then, avoiding us all. Although sensei does manage to talk to her, but clearly, she is avoiding him as well.

When we are going to sleep, sensei says that we will have to keep watch in pairs. First are Rin and Obito, second are me and Moriko. I usually become mad at sensei for pairing us together, but I want to talk to Moriko, so I accept.

Sensei wakes me up, telling that Moriko is already up and keeping a watch. I go and sit beside Moriko and start keeping a watch. She just nods in acknowledge my presence and continues ignoring me as before. I can't bare this any longer. 'Moriko, what happened back there?' I ask slowly. No response, as expected. 'Was it some memory?' That makes her look down.

'Yes, it was a memory. But not of the time that I don't remember. Remember in the fair, 3 years ago, I told you that the Nakamura had become my family. They had actually adopted me, but...' and she told me how people had broken into their home, and started beating even Mr. and Mrs. Nakamura, and how she stopped them, and finally destroyed the evidence of adoption. 'Even the official records were gone. I realised then what my kekkei genkai was- it could cast genjutsu, but also did something to my chakra. In fact, my chakra is a kekkei genkai itself. I found out that the people who I touched or who touched me also came in contact with my chakra. That is why, when those villagers made me angry, that chakra would harm them. As for those documents, I remember destroying the ones at home with that chakra. I think, because I had to check the ones in court as well, that is why they got destroyed as well. And it was right on time, because only a handful knew that I had been adopted.

'But after the incident, I feared that staying with Ume and Kyū would bring more killers, so I started staying away. That was when I started truly roaming around Konoha. But as I had said, I also ended up in places where you shouldn't. There was this old man, he had seen me all alone in the night, so he offered some of his buns. He seemed alright so I trusted. When he offered more, I accepted, because I hadn't eaten much that day. But when I went into his house, he started doing these things...' she said with that haunted look. I looked back horrified when I realised what that man had done.

'It's okay.' I said quietly. 'So now do you understand why I had said that "a helping hand offered is nothing but a trick to cause you more troubles."' I looked down and said nothing. I finally asked her 'So what happened to the man after that?' she looked the other way before answering.

'I killed him... One day, it was so unbearable, I list control, and again, that burst of chakra-' she became silent after that. I looked at her to see that her eyes were shining as if she were holding back her tears. 'I am a murderer, I killed that man when he was helping me!'

This shocked me even further 'What? No! He was not helping you, he was taking advantage of your helplessness! You were just defending yourself-' that was when she finally started crying, no longer able to bear it. I couldn't say anymore either, to much upset at everything she had gone through. I remember how back in the fair, I had seen a scar on her shoulder blade, which was protruding out a little, due to her sleeveless dress. Could it have been from then? I am suddenly overwhelmed by these feelings inside me, the one that cares for her. Why did she have to go through all this?

Unsure what to do, I wipe away her tears. This reminds her that I am beside her right now. That was a wrong move. 'Sorry, I-' 'No, don't be. I should be strong.' she took my hand and pulled me closer. 'Please, stay close. I doesn't hurt when you are with me.' I simply nod, surprised at her words. We stay silent throughout the night.

* * *

**So here is chapter 5. It is the longest one yet, and has a lot of info on Moriko's kekkei genkais as well. Adding the byakugan might have made it a little crammy, but I wanted her to have that dojutsu as well. Her**** range is approximately 40 metres. And**** yes, she really has a very bad past. So watch out! Besides, was the action scene alright? I am not good at them, and had a writer's block there.**

**Anyways, hope you like it! Don't forget to vote and comment!**

**Published May 18th 19'**

**Revised Jul 23rd 19'**


	7. Chapter 6

Kakashi's pov*

I open my eyes as sunlight hits my eyes. Last night's sleep was very refreshing, without nightmares of finding my father dead on the floor. I had forgotten what it was like to sleep so peacefully.

That's when I remember that I wasn't supposed to be sleeping. I fell asleep leaning to the tree trunk where I was guarding with Moriko. That's when Minato-sensei comes to me and tells me that seeing how tired we were he let us sleep. I apologized to him, promising this won't happen again, but he just smiles and goes on to wake the others. Sensei has always been lenient with us. Then I turn to wake Moriko. She looks so peaceful in her sleep. I realise that she is still holding my hand, making me smile slightly. But it is soon replaced with a frown as I remember what she told me last night about everything that she has been through. I wonder what other secrets she has kept from me.

That's when she opens her eyes, and I realise that I am leaning very close to her face. I quickly move away from her, feeling my face heat up. I don't meet her eyes and I notice that she is looking away too. Then she sees our hands and remembers our conversation last night. She leaves my hand. But when we are packing our things after having a small meal for breakfast, she pulls me away from the rest as though she is helping me pack my things. After making sure that we were out of earshot, she began 'About last night, keep it to yourself. Don't tell anyone- even Minato-sensei.' she pauses and then finally says 'I can't believe that I told this to you. You are the first one I have ever told to...'

'Really?' she nods slowly. Before I could say anything, we are called by Minato-sensei. Princess Kiyoko seems to have gotten over the fears she had of Moriko since she is mingling with her like before.

*Moriko's pov*

Everyone is avoiding talking about what I had done with those enemy-nin. Even the princess is behaving as though it never happened. Minato-sensei indirectly brings it up by asking if I was feeling well since using my kekkei genkai exhausts me a lot. I tell him that I am fine. It still amazes me that I told Kakashi about something that I could never tell to Tokemi.

By afternoon, we are passing by paddy fields and rice fields, meaning that we are very close to our destination. Minato-sensei confirms it and suggests we stop for lunch.

It is a very good day today, and the farmers are singing as well to celebrate this beautiful day. Rin, Obito, Kakashi and me sit and see down the valley, where the farmers are working on their crops. It feels very good, us four together. It feels even better since I pulled Kakashi to here since he insisted on guarding the princess, despite the princess telling him to take a break.

We are all sitting silently until Rin breaks it 'I to must feel so good, staying away from town, near the forest and farms. If I ever got the chance to live in such a place I would take it!' she says, closing her eyes and imagining of such a future, I guess.

I do the same and remember that is exactly what I want. 'Me too, I want the same as well.'

Of course, it's great! I want that too!' Obito joins in.

'How about focussing on the mission in hand, dobe.' Kakashi says unenthusiastically. He doesn't agree with us relaxing in the middle of the mission. Or perhaps the idea of living in such a place since that's where he grew up and saw his father lying dead, I remember.

'I agree with you, Kakashi...' this shocks the three of them since I don't agree with Kakashi on such things '... But you should enjoy the moments that are passing by as well. So how about you stop worrying about that?' He just huffs and turns away.

Sensing the tension in the air, Rin tries to change the subject. 'Well, these rice field valleys are very beautiful aren't they? That's why I like the name "Maiya".'

'Maiya- that's a beautiful name.' 'It's just a name I like. Do you have a favourite name too?' 'No, but now I do.' and we grin at one another.

I hear Obito muttering to himself about some "girl talk" and "gossip". I turn to him to retort, until I see that Obito's smiling too, but evilly. 'Yeah, it's a good name. So tell me-' he starts saying in a low voice '-is that what you'll name your kid? You and...' he points towards Kakashi. I feel my face heat up immediately, and Kakashi, who has realised what Obito's saying, seems to be turning red.

So I start chasing Obito while he starts laughing. It has been his joke that Kakashi and I have feelings for one another. This started after I began training Kuro at Kakashi's place. He should not come to know what happened last night or thai morning, or that'll be it. I don't usually get this mad at things, but only when he jokes about me and Kakashi. I remember being mad at sensei when he was talking with Kushina about how I am so close to Kakashi. Nothing triggers me as bad as this topic, I wonder why.

After a small rest, sensei calls us to tell his plan. He believes that we will be facing an ambush soon as we are close to the gates. As seen before, they are greater in number and very skilled. So he will be sending some clones to mislead them, while we take a different route.

*Time Skip*

Everything's going well. Sensei sent those clones, and we have not been attacked yet. This path is much farther from that one, so by the time they will realise that it's a trap, we will have completed our mission.

The gates were yet to come in sight when we were ambushed, again. They attacked from the back, where I was positioned. I stated fighting them. The others, including the princes, joined me. I knew that it would be best if the princess is reached the gates, then the reinforcements could be sent. But that would not be possible unless they got hands on the princess.

So I drop a smoke bomb to distract them and transform into the princess. I then drew their attention to me, making them believe that I was Princess Kiyoko. Then I run into the woods away from the road. Minato-sensei will not realise that it was me who drew the enemy-nin away, until my clone vanishes. I know I shouldn't leave them like this, but it will be for the best since they will be able to bring reinforcements to help anyways...

*Kakashi's pov*

It has become a mess. I can't find Sensei, Moriko, Obito Rin, or the princess at all. Then I see the princess running into the woods, and all the enemy-nin go after her. I am about to go after them until princess Kiyoko herself calls us and we see that she is right here. It must have been a clone then. Those enemy-nin are so desperate to capture the princess that they got fooled by a clone again.

That's when Moriko suddenly "poofs". That means she transformed herself into Princess Kiyoko and left behind a clone. I start worrying because her clone never disappears so quickly, meaning that she has gotten injured. As I start in the direction she went, Sensei stops me. 'Don't go by yourself, we will quickly rush to the village and bring reinforcements. It will not be easy to fight them in such small numbers.

'Don't worry about me sensei, I will go give her a hand in fighting them to make sure they are not able to understand that they have been tricked. Please go on and complete the mission.' and I leave without waiting for him to say something. I summon Pakkun, with whom I made signed the contract. He is the only one out of the rest to be able to track anything. I tell him to lead me to Moriko, and he takes me deeper into the woods. I stay alert but cannot help but wonder how she is doing now. And I am worrying because if the mission, not Moriko. Right?

We finally reach Moriko, who has defeated some of the enemy-nin. She looks like she is at her limits. I dismiss Pakkun since he is not ready for combat yet. I my explosive tags at the enemies, taking them down. This grabs the attention of the enemy-nin who can still fight and they come to fight me.

I am fighting alongside Moriko now, but exhaustion soon starts taking over my body, which is not good, since Moriko's chakra reserves must be nearly empty as well. That's when we both receive a blow, sending me flying to a trunk behind me. I am feeling dizzy and my head is hurting. I see Moriko is a little further away from me, lying there, completely exhausted. I see one of the enemy-nin, the last one, coming at me. Before I can counter, pain shoots through my head and I shut my eyes.

When I open them, I see Moriko standing infront of me. She then turns to me and I see a kunai is stabbed into her stomach, while the enemy-nin lies motionless on the ground. This is not possible, she was exhausted and couldn't have gotten here so fast. Then I see her eyes, they are black as usual but much larger, and I realise that she used her kekkei genkai to travel here.

I grab her before she hits the ground. I feel mad at her for coming in front of me and try to scold her. 'Why did you come in front you idiot!'

She smiles weakly and whispers to me 'I don't know, my body moved on its own.' and she becomes quiet.

This cannot be happening. She can't just die. I find her pulse which is very feeble. I pull it the kunai and try using the little medical ninjutsu I had learned from Rin, which I was terrible at. It did seem to be helping, but it was not enough. I take out some bandages that I had brought, and wrap them around after washing it with some water from our packs. Then I stop.

Will this do? Will she wake up? Or have I only made it worse. I check her pulse again, but it seems to have become even more slower. I shut my eyes and finally allow my tears to flow which I had been holding back.

Why did this have to happen? Why do I have to lose her? First my father, then her. I cannot live without her.

I open my eyes and look at her. She is looking so peaceful. Then I realise - I have always liked her.I must have gotten over the crush I had developed on her in the fair, and it turned into something much _deeper_. I continue to gaze at her. She looks as though she is sleeping, and maybe she is. Soon, sleep takes over me as well.

*Moriko's pov*

*In a bedroom*

_I feel so empty. The day had started so good, with my parents wishing me a happy birthday. Even Take wished me happy birthday. We never thought that the day would end with Take dying. He was going to become 5 years old in March. Why did he have to die when I am going to leave?_

*Scene changes from to the woods*

_I came out of the house because I thought Take was calling me, but instead these men, who had killed him are here. I try to fight but they are much stronger than me. I soon hear mother and father calling out for me, but I don't answer, fearing they will have the same fate as Take. Mom and dad appear. Dad pushes mon back and talks about something related to Suzuki with my captors. They seem to have made some agreement._

_They let me go and I hug dad, who gives me a tight hug back. Then I go to mom and hug her. Then I see the captors capturing dad, who doesn't fight back. I cry out to dad to come back, but he just says that everything will be alright. I don't want to lose dad like I lost Take._

_So I burst out, using my powers that I had unlocked when I saw Take die._

_That's when mon pushes me away. I turn to see her standing where I was, a kunai piercing through her stomach. She collapses to the ground. I rush to her, but she just smiles to me, trying hard to stop this red liquid coming out of mouth._

I sit up straight, and see that I am in a different place, but still night. I saw flashes of my past again. I finally know what happened to Take and mom, but am still clueless about dad. My stomach hurts. Then I remember what had happened. I see Kakashi is sleeping. I nudge him, and he sits straight up.

*Kakashi's pov*

What had happened? Reinforcements? Or more enemy-nin? Then I see Moriko and relax.

But then she looks mad 'CLOSET PERVERT!' 'Me?' 'Yes you! You pulled up my top didn't you? And you left it just like that!' Then I glance down to her stomach and remember that I had pulled up her top to wrap the bandages but had forgotten to pull it down.

'But I had to to treat it, and I was too tired to pull the top down so I forgot to.' but she still didn't look convinced, but calmed down. 'You didn't do anything did you?'

'No I swear. I pulled it up till the wound. And I am not a closet pervert!' 'I guess that's true, but I am sure you'll become one when you grow.' This makes me mad, but there's no time for that.

'Why did you come in front like that?' her expression became serious. She looked away before answering 'when I woke up, that shinobi was coming at you with his kunai. I knew I wouldn't be able to make it before he had killed you, so I went back a little in time to in where you were and came in front of you. That man collapsed too.'

'Still why did you do it?' if not from that wound, zero chakra could have killed her too, since even such a small time travelling affects her due to lack of practice.

She looks a little confused 'I don't know.' She starts treating her wound with her medical ninjutsu, which is much better than mine.

We decide to go back to the village, since it would be better if Moriko gets treated there. I half carry her half guide he to where the road was. Soon, sensei arrives with some reinforcements. Seeing his face, out can say that he has a huge lecture planned. But he stops on seeing Moriko's wound. He teleports us and the reinforcements back to the princess's castle.

Moriko is taken for further treatment, Minato-sensei goes along. Some guards take me to where we are staying. They are still awake, worrying about us, I guess. They ask me about Moriko, and I tell them about her injury. Becoming relieved at our return, Obito starts calling me a closet pervert as well. After all, he was the one who started it, and Moriko had joined in the what sensei calls a "joke", but I know better about Moriko and Obito's "joke".

I lie down on the bed and pretend to sleep. Obito and Rin stop talking to me, believing I had really fallen asleep. They soon fall asleep as well. I soon fall asleep as well.

* * *

**Here's chapter 6, finally finished it! I may re-edit chapter 5 because there are some mistakes, including the time. This occurs when the Kakashi, Rin and Moriko are 10 but Obito is 11 because his birthday comes in February (check wiki fandom for more info). My coaching classes will start next week and school will start pretty soon as well, and I have got so much homework!**

**Revision: I finally did it but not the above mentioned. Really sorry for being lazy and a Rin fan. Not sorry for the latter, though.**

**Well anyways, hope you like this chapter. Don't forget to vote or comment!**

**Published May 22nd 19'**

**Revised Jul 23rd 19'**


	8. Chapter 7

**References made in this chapter are from Naruto Shippūden episode 386**

* * *

*Moriko's pov*

It has been three days since the results of the first stage of chūnin exams were announced. I was a little worried about this written test, but it turned out to be so easy that I finished it pretty early, just like Kakashi had. Because of that he can't stop glaring at me. Rin, especially Obito did much better than last time too. Obito managed to get the cut-off marks, unlike last time when he passed because of vacancy.

A few weeks ago, registration for chūnin exams had opened, and as usual Sensei asked if we want to enter in it. We- Rin, Obito and me - decided to finally to participate in the chūnin exams. This will be Rin and Obito's second time, while my first time.

It's nearly autumn now. The mission of escorting Princess Kiyoko of the Land of Rice Fields was during earlier part of summer last year. I got a scar on my stomach from when I came in front of Kakashi to protect him. Speaking of Kakashi, my friendship with him has improved a lot. We help in one another's training (sometimes). I have started trusting him with some of my secrets, especially the dreams that I gets. But my friendship does not stop me from making jokes on him along with Obito.

The only other person I tell to about these dreams is Minato-sensei. He knows a lot about my kekkei genkai, but not all of it. He used help that friend of his in training as well, which is why he knows so much. Apparently, my amnesia was caused because of using my kekkei genkai incorrectly. In short- if I don't learn to use my kekkei genkai properly, it will kill me.

Before the first test, I finally met Rin, Obito, Kakashi's other classmates. They are all pretty great. Guy is the best of them (something I'll never admit to him though). Everyone considers Guy to be a weirdo, which he is. But his taijutsu skills are very good. He could make a good sparring partner. He too (most unfortunately and annoyingly) sees me and Kakashi as a couple.I know Anko, because she comes to eat dango, but I have never been able to talk to her because she takes her dango very seriously. Kurenai and Asuna are pretty good too, and they are the ones who look more like a potential future couple.

It was announced that the second stage will start three days later. So, here we are waiting outside the Forest of Death for the gates to open. Not all participants have arrived yet. Guy, who is sulking, and his team arrived before us. When Rin and I arrived, Guy decided to welcome me by pouncing on me and giving me a hug. But I moved away before he could land on me. I was not in a mood for his "youthful" hug. And that is why he is sulking in the corner, making me feel like I'm a criminal.

The remaining participants arrive before the examiner arrives. Obito arrives when the examiner is in the middle of telling us about the test. It is just like last year- a teamwork exam. They'll be pitting us against other teams that we come across.

While doing that we have to protect our own scroll as well as the one we win from our opponent. In my team's case, we have to protect our earth scroll and heaven scroll, which we have to win from the opponent.

*Time Skip to 2 days*

We still have 5 days to reach the tower. We earned our heaven scroll against a team of older genin. Our team is doing pretty great. Obito and Rin have improved a lot since their last exam, especially Obito. He has been much less tardy, if not right on time.

We were about to stop travelling for the day, when I sensed someone approaching us. His chakra didn't look like the examiner's, and his aura was pretty dark and powerful. I warned Rin and Obito about this nin. We stopped and assumed a formation. Seeing that we have assumed our fighting stance, emerged from behind a tree.

He had covered his whole face except for his eyes and was not wearing his ninja headband. His snake-like eyes told you that his intentions, whatever they are, are not good. I could tell from his eyes that he was smiling. That made me feel shaky. Something about him wasn't right. He was actually making me... _scared_? No, I cannot let him do that to me. And besides, he's outnumbered.

'What are you smiling for? You are outnumbered. We could easily defeat you.' I told him with as much confidence I could muster. Who am I kidding? This man's chakra is very huge, more than Obito, Rin and mine combined.

Of course he knew that too. He laughed quietly 'Oh aren't you a brave one. It will be fun playing with you, but unfortunately I have some business to do with you...' he said with a hiss. What was he? Was he even human?

I never even noticed it that he had vanished. He was so fast. I kept myself from looking around frantically. Obito and Rin were also shocked, as both looked around and their gazes locked behind me. I felt my body stiffen at the realisation.

'Hmm... You could do with a little more training.' he said from behind me I never even sensed him. 'You have a great potential to be the strongest, but alas, you are weak in the mind. That is why you have always suffered- no you never suffered, you were gutless. You even humiliated that one friend of yours- even after death' I lowered my head. I don't know how, but he knew about Tokemi. He knew of how I had failed to protect her from her cousin's mental abuse. Even after dying, I let him go when I could have made him pay for it. I hated myself, and I still do.

'But you weren't wrong in leaving her that way, she did deserve it, A pathetic coward she was.' That turned all my guilt into rage. I launched at him forgetting that I had some friends whom I had to protect. All I knew was that this man had insulted Tokemi, and I wouldn't let him escape as I had allowed Kenta to.

He laughed and said to me 'My, my, you are very feisty aren't you? Leaving your friends alone?' I regained my senses and found out that I was fighting him on one of the huge tree branches in this forest. I finally find Rin and Obito on the ground, binded by brambles, struggling to escape.

I freeze in my place. I had forgotten that Rin and Obito were with me. I became so mad at this man that I allowed myself to fall for his trick to seperate me from them. I am so engrossed with _myself_, that I killed Tokemi, and now I will end up killing Rin and Obito.

'Are you done feeling guilty and blaming yourself?' I look up to see the man smiling at me with mock pity. 'See, you really need training. Without it you will be weak as ever.' he continues.

'So what are you suggesting- that I train under you? You must joking. Why would I agree to train under you when I have just met you?'

'You will train under me because you want to.' heerforms some hand signs, which I see at the last moment- hand signs for genjutsu. This is bad news because I am the worst at genjutsu, and the only way I can fight it is with my Jikanogan. But he performed the genjutsu before I could activate it.

I find myself in a forest, but not the Forest of Death. This was a different place. I try to release myself from the genjutsu, but fail. This forest, it's very familiar, as though I have been here before, and something terrible happened here. I start panicking, for reasons I don't _remember_, because whatever bad happened here, it was before I lost my memories.

'Moriko.' a voice calls me from behind. I turn around to see a 3 year old raven-haired boy with a single tomorrow sharing an activated, standing with his back to a cliff that has appeared as mysteriously as him. The boy was Take. But what was he doing here? Just then, a kunai shaves him on his forehead, causing him to fall down the cliff. I scream and run to him in an attempt to catch him, but fail. This was how Take died in those "dreams".

The scene changes to where I had seen my mother be killed. My mother is standing right in front of me with a sad smile. Then a kunai pierces through her stomach, and she falls on the ground, blood spilling from her mouth. I try to shut my eyes in an attempt to stop seeing all of this, but I find that I cannot.

Next I see Ume and Kyū on the floor. It was on the night when those intruders had broken into the house and attacked us. Ume and Kyū are badly injured and unconscious. This was a memory that always reminded me to never get close to them. But the Ume and Kyū here look more badly injured than they were that night. This was not real.

But this fact doesn't help me, as I break down at what I am seeing. This time it is Tokemi. She does not smile to me like she would everytime. Her face is empty of emotions. Then I see her holding a knife. I recognise it, and try to tell her to stop. This is when I discover that I have lost my voice. I watch her as she pushes the knife into her heart. I hear another voice say something, after which I black out.

*Obito's pov*

Rin released my genjutsu after releasing her own. Genjutsu has always been among her strengths. We go to Moriko and that weird man on the branch.

That man has gone, but Moriko is lying there without any consciousness. We rush to her, Rin checks her and says that she is under a very strong genjutsu. I look at Moriko's face, which has a scared but exhausted expression.

Rin is not able to release her, so she goes for giving her psychological medical treatment, where she places her palm on Moriko's forehead and performs her medical ninjutsu. Moriko's face becomes slightly calmer, but still retains the pained expression.

I start thinking what that man wanted. Looking at Moriko, you could say that he's very powerful, but still let me and Rin go away under a simpler genjutsu. Moreover, he left right after putting Moriko under the genjutsu.

It has become very dark now, Moriko still hasn't woken. Rin reassures that she will wake up, but she doesn't seem to be getting discouraged as well.

Just then Moriko opens her eyes. We go to her. I start asking her if she is okay or not, without caring for the fact that she had just woken up. She looks at me and her eyes widen. The next thing I know is that I am fighting to maintain balance as Moriko hugs me. She just jumped at me. I feel myself blush and I see that Rin is shocked and blushing too! Could it be that she's jealous? Not the time to think of that.

Moriko releases me and I ask her what happened. Rin asks her if it was because of the genjutsu. Moriko slowly nods. She seems to have become fine and we rejoice. But I notice that Moriko has a distant look on her face. I ask her if she is really alright, to which she smiles and tells me she is alright.

That didn't convince me, because she did a fake smile. I should have known that she wasn't alright, because the next morning... She was gone.

* * *

**From now updates will come in intervals instead of in one day.**

**As you have seen, I have finally named Moriko's kekkei genkai as Jikanogan which means "eye of time" (I think). Sorry for leaving it this chapter in a cliffhanger. I will try post as soon as I can.**

**Published May 30th 19'**

**Revised Jul 23rd 19'**


	9. Chapter 8

**Yes, I'm alive. My vacations are over, so classes and homework take most of my time. Very sorry for the wait. **

**Again, references made in the "chūnin exam" chapters are from episode 386.**

* * *

*Kakashi's pov*

Today is day 6 of the second stage of chūnin exams. I was assigned to supervise some of the regions of the Forest of Death. Due to the Third Shinobi War going on, shinobi from other villages would attack the participants. However, the chances of that happening are very low.

It was when I was patrolling my area that I found Obito and Rin with Guy, Genna, Ebisu and Asuma, Kurenai, Raido. Moriko wasn't with them. Obito told me about the Snakeman (that's what we have decided to call him) and how he had targeted Moriko and left after casting the genjutsu.

I was shocked, and a little jealous, when I heard that she had hugged Obito. But I remember that she knew someone who looked very similar to Obito. I try to take my mind off this by thinking that she considered the boy as her brother and the same would be for Obito, but I can't help but think if she likes Obito. My stomach churns at the thought.

I found them yesterday, while the others Guy and the others teamed up with Obito and Rin on day 4. They have decided to team up to look for their new friend. The reason why things are so peaceful between them is because they had all won their scrolls before coming on one another's paths. All of this confuses me- looking for Moriko has cost them the time by which they should have reached the tower. Despite having just one day left, which will not be enough to reach the tower by tomorrow's deadline, they continue to look for Moriko.

I had summoned Pakkun to help us find Moriko, but it looks like she has been erasing her tracks. I had to find her and the Snakeman. By joining Obito and Rin to search for Moriko is actually part of my patrolling. The Snakeman could be one of those shinobi the Third had warned us about, and Moriko is his prey.

That was when I sensed another presence. Pakkun had smelled him too because he warned us of him. We all stopped. The shinobi stopped in front of us. I couldn't make out which village he was from but his expressions warned you of his malicious intent. We readied ourselves for his attack, to which he laughed 'Are you kids thinking that you can defeat me? Let me tell you this- I am a jōnin so even you 6 little babies together cannot defeat me.' Something told me that he was true. He seemed to be very strong.

He was laughing so much- brilliant, we have found ourselves a sadistic maniac as an opponent. That was when a shuriken slit his throat and he dropped on the ground, his laughing expressions still showing on his face. I turn to the direction from which the shuriken came. I saw Moriko, her face emotionless and cold. But her eyes, which were on the shinobi, showed hunger. I had never seen her with that face, and I don't like it.

'Bravo, you have grown a lot since the time I met you!' says a voice with a hiss. He seems to be the Snakeman. They had not noticed us yet because we were out of their sight of view. But that wasn't for long. 'You children should come out, we already know you that you have found us.' We come into their view without letting down our guard.

The Snakeman laughs and tells us what we fear 'It's useless, children, she is much stronger than the the six of you. And because of that you are in danger, because she can kill you without waiting for a moment- that is how I have trained her.'

'Yes, and I want to thank you for that.' Moriko finally spoke. Her voice was so cold,not didn't belong to her. This couldn't be her. 'You have done what you had to. So now, I have no more use of you.'

Her new personality has left us dumbstruck, while the Snakeman is angered 'What do you think you are going to do?'

Moriko puts on a smile on her face 'I will kill you, that's what I'll do.' You could see him since at her answer. How strong had she become that this man himself feared her? 'I am well aware of your purpose of training me. You intend to use me as your tool because of my blood, but I will not let you. I will kill you before that can happen.' the Snakeman takes a step back, his pale face showing some anger and fear.

'But before that, I have to move away these obstacles.' She turns to us. 'I want to take care of them before I take care of you.' I can feel the others shake beside me. I feel my body shake too, but not from fear. I am not able to believe. How could she have changed? I had always feared that someone might target her pain of her past to use her, but she had accepted it. This is what I couldn't believe.

'Moriko stop this.' She focussed her eyesnon me. The hunger in them discouraged me, but I continued. 'This isn't you. So stop doing this.'

She stops smiling at this and speaks to me in an annoyed voice 'So who am I according to you?'

I start to feel anger now 'Someone whose dream is to protect the people she cares for. Her friends.' her expression becomes confused and conflicted at this. 'So what are you doing? Why aren't you protecting them?'

Moriko looks like she has finally realised who she is as her old expressions start to show. The Snakeman sniggers at this, having regained himself during my "lecture". 'Your words will have no effect on her. I have taught her to be more open with her emotions and thoughts. And her thoughts are about revenge. You should know about it, after all, you are such a close friend of hers, aren't you?'

He wasn't wrong. She is mostly filled with guilt at her inability to protect her family and friends on certain occassions. But the way she talks about those people who have hurt them makes me think that she does want some revenge. Hatred was what I heard that time. But now, she sounds like she is filled with it.

I feel Moriko looking at me again. I meet her black eyes, which are slightly larger than usual. Jikanogan. The Snakeman understands that she is about to use it, as he says 'Oh no you don't-'

We are still in the forest but in a different region, and it is much darker. It was a little after twilight, when it is supposed to be a few hours after noon. I take out my notebook, in which I had been writing my report of patrolling at night. There are no more notes after day 2. I had last written till day 5. We had come back to the evening of day 3. Moriko had taken us back by 3 days.

I go to Moriko who has fallen on the ground due to exhaustion. Time travelling is among the things that exhaust her terribly. The others, who have realised what Moriko had done, gather around her. Rin and Kurenai try to help her. 'Why did you do this?' Raido asks her.

She smiles weakly 'Because I am a time traveller.' Relief filled me after I saw her smile. I could see the old Moriko now. She had come back. I realise how scared I had become as my body relaxes. 'But before that-' she says again '-Kakashi, thank you. If it hadn't been for you, I might have killed you all.' she lowers her head.

'That reminds me, we have to thank you as well, Moriko.' it was Guy who had said this. Before Moriko could say anything else Kurenai joins in 'Right, thank you Moriko. If not you, that man would have killed us for sure. You saved us from him and also brought us 3 days back even if it meant you becoming completely exhausted.'

'Exactly. Now we can get to the tower in time and complete the exams.' Genna added. The others join in and thank as well. I can see that Moriko is crying despite her hiding it well. She finally faces us with a smile 'Oh good, I was afraid you guys wouldn't accept me.'

'Why should it matter? You are here with us, that's what matters!' Obito said and others agree with him. But in reality, what had happened does matter and I will have to report to the Third.

I am about to leave after Moriko explains everyone that they should be careful while travelling because since we had just come back in time, there were currently 2 of everyone of us whom she had brought back in time. So we are not supposed to come on our double's paths.

'You are leaving?' Moriko asks me. 'Yes, I will have to continue with my patrolling.'

'I see. Don't worry about me Kakashi, whatever has to happen will happen.' what is that supposed to mean? Is she talking about me having to report about the incident to Lord Third, or something else? I look into her eyes, and hers look back into mine. After I don't know how long, I break away and leave without saying anything else.

*In the tower, Hokage's office*

I finish reporting about the incident and describing the Snakeman. Lord Third is wearing a very worried and serious expression. At this I ask him the question that has been bothering me. 'Moriko is not going to be punished is she?' this gets him out of his thoughts 'I am sorry Kakashi, but what did you say?'

I take a deep breath before repeating 'Is Moriko going to face any consequences?'

His face breaks into a smile 'For saving you all from twice from potential killers? I don't think so. But I will still have to take this incident into account.' I nod in understanding, half relieved and half worried about the future. 'You care for her, don't you Kakashi? Not that it's bad, it's a very good thing, standing for your friends. Well, you are dismissed.'

As I leave I think- care for her? That would be correct, I worry about her a lot, and that has been distracting a lot. I have to do something about this. But he also said standing for your friends is good. That is against the shinobi code of conduct, letting emotions control you. All of this is so confusing.

*Time skip to after Third stage*

*Snakeman's pov*

*In his hideout*

Well, things have not gone as I had planned, but still very interesting. Moriko saw through me and understood my motives from the beginning. Just to be expected from Toru Suzuki's daughter. They are both so alike in behaviour and looks. But her friendly behaviour is from Miku Suzuki, there's no doubt in that.

As I had feared, the others have made her forget about the bloodlust I had taught her of, but still that doesn't mean that she has forgotten about it completely. The Suzuki are such unpredictable people.

I wonder if my teachings will lead to the birth of another Time Traveller. Wouldn't that be fun.

* * *

**What are you doing to her? That's what you all must be thinking. Well, time will tell.**

**I'll tell a little. I was planning on telling you all later in the story, but here you go- there are 2 Suzuki clan's in this fanfiction universe. One the one we have in the real world, and the other which has descended from Indra Otsutsuki. Moriko is from the latter. Suzuki clan member are equally vulnerable to the Curse of Hatred, as the Uchiha are.**

**I have also revealed a little about Moriko's parents. And also, as mentioned by the Snakeman, Time Traveller is someone's name. Moriko is not yet aware about that that.**

**Those of you who guessed the Snakeman to be Orochimaru are correct. He is still Anko's sensei here. Sorry if you wanted to see the 3rd stage of the exams, but it's too much work, really.**

**Anyways hope you liked the chapter. Don't forget to vote and comment!**

**Published Jun 18th 19'**

**Revised Jul 23rd 19'**


	10. Chapter 9

*Kakashi's pov*

It has been a month since the chūnin exams ended. Lord Third had summoned me, so I am on my way to the Hokage's office. Despite that, I can't take my mind of the conversation I had with Moriko last week.

*Flashback*

We have just finished another mission and Minato-sensei had excused is. I want to go and train so that I can become jōnin soon. But I don't go home for that because Moriko came to me.

Ever since the second stage of chūnin exams, she had gone back to her old ways and acted as though that incident never happened. We all went along, believing that it was best if we believed it never happened. I had thought that she had recovered since then, but I was wrong. She is looking at me with the same look as she had when I was about to leave to report about the incident with the Snakeman to the Third.

She suggests that we go for a walk in the village before. I agree. I had decided that I would start focusing more on my life as shinobi, and hence not bother about Moriko anymore. But it's not easy, with what the Third had said about Moriko's actions being taken in account.

We are beneath the Hokage monument now. Moriko had not been able to speak properly to me since the incident and looks like she wouldn't able to again. So I start. 'Do you want to talk about what happened in the chūnin exams? I'm here to listen, so you can tell me.'

'I want to tell you about what that man did to me.' 'Okay, go on.'

She takes a deep breath and starts 'Remember the genjutsu he had casted on me? He made me relive my friend, my mother and Tokemi's deaths. But it was a little too exaggerated, he also made me believe that the Nakamuras had been killed. But it was so convincing. They were much worse than my nightmares.'

She had told me about what she saw in her nightmares in return for what I saw in mine. But she had never told me much about her friend except for the fact that he looked very similar to Obito.

'When I was about to pass out from the genjutsu, he told me that I would have been able to avoid their fates if I had not been so _closed_ to myself. If I had not just sit there, controlling my emotions with my thoughts of kindness and forgiveness. That's what he called them. He told me- that they were not genuine feelings. I was just a coward and couldn't face my responsibility of their deaths by forgiving their killers. He said that I had a much deeper wish. A wish for revenge, instead of staying with you all, happy and safe.

'He told me that he could help me with that, and also train me then and there in that forest, in the middle of the chūnin exams. I would not get another opportunity like this.

'So that night, I set out to look for him. He knew that I would come because he himself showed himself after sometime. After that he did train me, and I improved as well. I learnt to channel my emotions in my fighting. Not only that. He woke a part of me that I have always known about, and have feared. It made me enjoy...killing.' her pace had slowed down and she had stopped walking.

I stopped as well. She really had a desire for revenge after all. And something much deeper and more terrible as well- bloodlust. And Moriko was not happy about it. She was scared. I want to comfort her, but how? What shoild I say? That she should forget about this?

'But it's not that bad. It has helped me see through my fears and realised how foolish I have been in my relationships. My relationship with the Nakamuras has improved. I feel much more satisfied. I don't feel like a coward.'

'I also wanted to tell you about this.' she said after a long silence. 'When I had said that I was going to kill you all before killing that man, it was partly because of bloodlust. That man used to say that I should hurry with my training because he needed me to go back to Rin and Obito. In fact, he had been protecting you all. He used to do that when I would rest, but often snuck up on him. That was when I found him protecting you all.

'And I was filled with hatred for him so much that I wanted to destroy everything he had tried to create. I wanted to destroy his plan, and you guys were a part of it. I have been thinking about this and have come to this- he intended to test how much I had developed. And he chose the 3rd stage of chūnin exams for that. But I didn't sense him anywhere in the tower.'

'If that was his plan then doesn't it mean that he is going to target you soon again?' I ask her a little angrily, because she is speaking too casually about this.

She notices the anger in my voice and apologises. 'Sorry, I have been very careless and wreckless, haven't I? My stupidity has caused everyone so much trouble. I just can't seem to be able to protect you from myself.'

From herself. Of course she was calling herself the danger. After all that's what I had called her when I had given her that lecture which brought her back to her senses. I had hurt her, and not even apologised. 'Moriko, you are not at fault. You are not harming us. So don't talk about yourself.'

She squints her eyes at me as if trying to read me. 'You have been thinking about me haven't you?'

Her mentioning that I was thinking about her makes me blush and I shake my head without a pause 'No not at all! Whatever makes you say that. Of course I haven't-'

She giggles and gives me a sad smile 'So you have been thinking of me, haven't you? You really are a good friend, Kakashi. You have always worried about me so much and helped me from tight spots. But you should stop doing that. Sticking close to me only cause you a lot of trouble.

'And also, I am not the same anymore.' so saying she left. I left for home soon after. She said the exact same thing she had back when Minato-sensei and I had gone over to her house to convince her to become a shinobi.

*Flashback ends*

I haven't had the chance to speak to her again after that because we have both been busy with missions.

I reach the Hokage office and find Moriko at the door as well. What is she doing here? Lord Third says 'Enter!' and we go in.

*Narrator's pov*

Both Moriko and Kakashi wonder for what purpose the Sandaime must have called that it requires the both of them.

The Third speaks 'So, Moriko and Kakashi, you are both promoted to jōnin!'

Both Kakashi and Moriko are in shock. Kakashi is shocked because Moriko has not yet been promoted to chūnin, and yet this...

'Why are you two amazed? Moriko I can understand, but Kakashi? It seems you never told your friends about your promotion to chūnin, Moriko?' At this Kakashi looks at Moriko. She had never mentioned a thing about this!

Moriko blushes in embarassment 'Well, no one had got their results from the chūnin exam, so I decided to say about it when they get their results. It was so soon...'

'So when did you get promoted?' Kakashi asks her.

'Um... Around 3 weeks after the exams?' It had been almost 5 weeks since the exams. So she has been a chūnin all this time? Even when we had that conversation? These were the thoughts in Kakashi's mind.

Lord Third clears his throat and the 2 new jōnin remember that they are not alone in the room. 'Well Moriko, your classmates' results will be declared tomorrow. And I also know the real reason you didn't tell them. You still doubt yourself and believe that I have made a mistake in making you chūnin, and now jōnin, despite what happened in the Forest of Death. Well let me clear this- I have made no mistake in my decisions. I have promoted you because you are worthy and capable of this post.

'Also, I promote ninja on the basis of recommendations from others as well. How could I have ignored them?' then he turns to Kakashi 'And Kakashi, good job on being promoted to jōnin. I know you will do well in this post and do your responsibilities well. Anymore questions? Alright then, you two are dismissed.'

With that the both of them leave the office. Kakashi walks on proudly and confidently, happy with his achievement. While, Moriko walks with her head down, still not able to come in terms with the news. Kakashi finally notices her 'Why is it that you always take every good news so badly? You should really change that attitude of yours.'

At this she glares at him 'You're the one to talk.' Kakashi glares back at her, but stops remembering that this is her way of doing things with him. 'Anyways, congratulations.'

She stops glaring and looks away from him 'Thanks. Congratulations to you too.' They go the rest of their way home without speaking another word.

*Time skip to next day*

The next day they everyone gets the results of the chūnin exams, with everyone of Moriko and Kakashi's classmates being promoted to chūnin. Moriko just says that she passed instead of saying that she had been promoted to jōnin, making Kakashi facepalm, and Rin sweatdrops.

Rin holds a meeting on getting presents for Moriko and Kakashi's promotion to jōnin. Obito, who has finally found out about his two friends' promotion, looks at Rin gloomily as he could see how excited she was for Kakashi. It was not as though Rin wasn't happy for Moriko, but the way she blushed at the mention of Kakashi's present, you could say how she felt for him.

Meanwhile, at Kakashi's house, Moriko calls out to him. Kakashi answers the door and finds her holding a package. 'What is it?' he asks her a little nervously.

Moriko, who is equally nervous, 'Well, I have a present for you. Congratulations on making jōnin!' and she holds out the package. Kakashi takes it finds a safe green scarf in it. He could tell by looking at it that she made it herself.

'You had said that it was your family tradition of gifting scarves to your friends and loved ones, and also a scarf was the only thing that came to my mind. I'm sorry it's terrible because I made it last night.' she finished quickly with a blush.

'No, it's perfect. I like it.' he tells her, while his mind is fixated on her referring to him as a "loved one". He also had a green scarf with shuriken patterns on it, which he used to wear around his neck in the academy. His mother had made it for him.

'So you liked it? Oh good, I was worried you wouldn't like it, especially because it's nearly spring now. I should get going now.'

Just when she turned away and was on the road, he shouted 'Wait!' She stopped in her tracks.

Moriko soon sees Kakashi coming towards her with something. When he's close enough, she sees that the something resembles a scarf.

'I made a scarf for you too. Congratulations on making it too jōnin!' he finishes quickly too and holds out the scarf to her. Oh the irony...

'I couldn't think of anything else either, and like you said, it is a tradition in my family to gift a scarf to your... friend. So I had some idea on how to make a scarf, but I am no good. So...' with this he stops saying any more.

Moriko takes the scarf and wraps it around her neck. 'Well, it's really nice and warm. What matters is that you've made it, even though you know you're terrible.' this makes Kakashi blush deeper.

'But I shouldn't be saying this, I am no professional myself.' with this they start laughing. 'Well, see you later!'

'Yeah, later.' Kakashi answers and returns home.

However, this was not the end. She got more presents from her classmates. Obito didn't really give her a gift, but a memory.

Sometime before, during training, Moriko had misplaced her self-made pendant. Obito came to return it. It was very precious to her, since the one who had given it to her was her brother-like figure, Take.

'Thank you so much for returning it to me. It's very important to me.' When she would wake up from her nightmares, clutching her little black stone pendant calmed her. She looked at the pendant, rendering how Take had made it from a stone they had found while playing, and found a scratch on it. 'Oh no, there's a scratch on it!'

'What? I am so sorry! I am so clumsy!' and he started apologising without a pause.

'Oh, and also congratulations on becoming jōnin!'he says all of a sudden. 'But I forgot to get a present!' he adds. Moriko sweatdrops at his silly nature.

'Thank you so much! And you don't have to worry about the present.' the scar that Obito made on the stone was a present to her. She is very thankful about it months later, as it reminds her of him a lot.

Rin gave her a gift too. She gave her a red fabric. It was up to Moriko what she wanted to do with it. Moriko wasn't pleased, because she believed her sense of fashion to be poor. But what made her like it was that Rin had given it to her as a friend, rather than a jōnin.

'This fabric will symbolise our friendship. I am really proud of you for making it to jōnin. You have proved that girls are no less than boys!' she had said when she gifted her the fabric.

*Time Skip*

Months later, as the Third Shinobi War worsened and man power lessened, a mission to destroy the Kannabi bridge, which was a vital pathway to Iwagakure's line of supply, was assigned to a team. The team was Team Minato.

* * *

**So here's the end of another chapter. I tried to show a little of Moriko's bonds with team Minato. I would like to clear a few things- Moriko sees Obito as a brother, and Obito sees her as a sister. And about Kakashi and Moriko- Kakashi realised that his feelings for Moriko were more than a childhood infatuation. Moriko still considers it to be a childhood infatuation (she's da densest). But none of them are "in love" with one another. Not yet.**

**And I have never really described her outfit either. She wears a v-neck short-sleeve t-shirt, with a net shirt beneath, along with black shorts. She wears some arm warmers as well. As mentioned in this chapter, her sense of fashion is poor. Because her creator's is ?ￂﾠ ****But still, I hope it was good and you could understand what I meant to describe. ****(Final description of her looks/ outfit are in the A/N of ch 16)**

**Besides, hope you liked the chapter! Don't forget to vote and comment!**

**Published Jun 18th 19'**

**Revised Jul 23rd 19'**


	11. Chapter 10

**I am planning on publishing another book. It part of this fanfiction universe. I will be posting chapters that I am not able to understand how to write (after which chapter) or to be more specific- that I forget to update. (Don't worry you haven't missed anything yet!). The chapters of that book will not influence the story at present but it will in the future. The book is called 'Memories'. I will give more details about the book later. It has not been published yet.**

* * *

*Moriko's pov*

It's a beautiful April morning. It is the perfect day to rest at home and spend time with your friends and family, but that can't happen. The Third Shinobi War is going on, and the Fire Nation is suffering terribly due to shortage in manpower. To prevent the Fire Nation from losing, it is Team Minato's mission to destroy the Kannabi bridge in Kusagakure, which is one of the main strengths of Iwagakure. Kakashi is going to be the captain because he is a jōnin. I will be assistant captain.

So here we are at the training grounds, waiting for Obito. He is, most unfortunately, late today as well. He couldn't make it on time today. Rin and Sensei are waiting patiently, but Kakashi is very mad at him. We are going to have a very bitter quarrel today. I feel mad too, but I know Obito is trying his best to make it here on time.

A lot has happened after I was promoted to jōnin in late February. I am currently living in my own apartment. I had always felt that I was being a burden on Kyū and Ume, especially when they are almost 50. But that's not all. When I said a lot has happened, I mean Kyū and Ume. They wouldn't agree on letting me live completely by myself. They finally agreed on the condition that I would visit them regularly. Their age has definitely not affected their stubbornness.

Obito finally arrives, three hours later. Kakashi and Obito have one of their usual spats, Sensei and Rin try to stop them and I watch with a miserable face. Why does our team have to be so messed up on such an important day!

Kushina sees us off at the gates. She is very worried about us, since she makes Obito promise to come back alive and safe, in contrary to her usual way of scolding him and speaking to him in mock sweetness.

After we have come a far way from Konoha, Sensei and Rin proceed to give their gifts for Kakashi's promotion. Sensei gives him one of his Flying Thunder God kunai, and Rin gives him a medical kit. I had thought that everyone had given Kakashi his gifts personally as they had done with me, but it looks like I was wrong.

Obito had forgotten to get a present for Kakashi, which leads to another spat, but this quarrel is much worse than before. Isn't this the best time to have bad moods and strains within a team.

After the fight has been stopped, Obito asked me if I had forgotten to bring a present as well. 'No. Kakashi and me took care of that much before.' I answered.

I remember that day when we have each other gifts. For some reason, my face goes red at the memory. Seeing this, Obito does his evil grin, with which he indicates that Kakashi and I are a couple. I just turn away from him, not wanting to start another fight.

When we are almost at the country border, sensei tells us about our plan- a sneaking mission. We have to sneak behind the enemy and blow up their bridge and supplies, and then withdraw. Minato-sensei will keep the enemy engaged on the frontlines, meaning we will be carrying out the mission without him. Kakashi will be captain, and me the assistant captain. Sensei will be with us until we are at the border.

When we have reached a place where mushroom-like trees are growing, I sense _presences_. Kakashi senses them and tells us to stop. He is indeed worthy of being a jōnin. Sensei soon informs us that there are 20 enemy-nin, but they must all be shadow clones of the same person.

But that arrogant Kakashi decides to matter in his hands and activates a jutsu that I had never seen. I had seen him practice with it before, but I couldn't ever see it properly because he wouldn't let me. It seems to be his own creation. I could see the chakra without my byakugan. I just kept staring at it until sensei stopped Kakashi, who was about to leave. But Kakashi says something that I can't hear from the noise his jutsu made. With that, sensei let's him go.

I felt worried about how the jutsu would turn out, so I go to direction from where the enemies are hurling their kunais. I don't kill the clones since that will let the main ninja learn of my presence, so I put them under my Jikanogan's genjutsu. I have been learning to use it more efficiently before the mission. I finally reach Kakashi but am too late since the enemy-nin is about give the fatal blow-

Sensei arrives right on time and takes him away. I quickly leave the place and return to the rest of my team as well.

I see that Kakashi could not escape the ninja's attack, as he's bleeding badly. Sensei returns after killing the enemy-nin. Obito starts criticising Kakashi for his actions, who answers back by calling Obito a crybaby for losing his ground against one of the clones.

This stops when we here Sensei sternly tells Kakashi and Obito to stop. We turn to him and see that he is looking at us with an annoyed and upset face. He has never looked at us this way. He reminds Kakashi that rules and regulations aren't everything in a mission,, whileells Obito to stop giving excuses for his faults and to not let down his guard so easily. He also tells Kakashi not to use the jutsu again since it is incomplete and harmful.

'Before we separate,' he says 'I'll say it again- "The most important thing to a shinobi is teamwork!"' We are not able to say anything else. None of us had shown any teamwork. I left Rin and Obito alone and let Kakashi fight by himself to use him to take down the clones. We all look down to the ground in shame and disappointment.

We move on and when it grows dark, we stop for the day.

*Time Skip to morning*

In the morning Rin changes Kakashi's wound dressings. I stare at him at this moment, because he is shirtless and not wearing his mask. Kakashi sees me staring at him and turns a little red. 'What's the matter? Why are you staring at me?'

I realise that I was staring too long, but hold my ground 'What for? For payback of course.'

Kakashi wanted to answer back, but keeps quiet and looks away. Rin and Obito look at us curiously. We had not told them everything about that night 2 years ago.

We start travelling again, and at the border when it is time for is to divide, Minato-sensei wishes us luck and we wish luck to him as well. But e are left amazed.

Let's get going then, captain.' it was Obito. We all look at him in shock, but my face changes into a smile. He had decided to put aside rivalries for the sale of the mission. I couldn't help but feel proud of him.

We begin travelling as Team Kakashi. Things are going well. Everything is as usual, with Kakashi and Rin reading the map and me navigating our path with my byakugan. I cannot keep it activated for long because of my use of Jikanogan yesterday. Obito applies his eye drops again, since dust has gone in his eyes again.

But this does not go on for long, as 2 presences are felt again. We are attacked from above, but are saved by Obito who uses his fireball jutsu. Except for Rin, we get engaged with an enemy-nin.

Suddenly, we hear Rin scream. I see that the second ninja had caught Rin when we were busy with his partner. I use my Jikanogan and get behind Rin's capturer, but he manages to dodge me.

He looks at my eyes and his eyes widen as he looks away quickly before I can put him under genjutsu. 'Oh... So you are from that Time Traveller's clan are you? I thought he was the only one. Well, that's no problem, because we know exactly what do with one-'

I feel a piercing pain on my nape, and fall on the ground. It was his partner. Right on the spot, and it seems it is the worst I have had yet. I have closed my eyes from the pain. I feel a kick to my stomach. 'What do we do of her? Take her as well?' the partner asked.

'No, it would be best if left a handicap with these kids.' The other answered. They left after that.

Obito comes to me and helps me up. I start using the little medical ninjutsu I know and don't speak to either Kakashi or Obito. I had failed to protect Rin and had become a weight for them. I hate it when I am a burden to anyone. I managed to heal the injury a little, but the damage had already been done. Not only could I activate Jikanogan, but also the Byakugan.

Kakashi orders that we continue to move on once I am ready. Obito protests that Rin has to be rescued. But Kakashi rejects his pleas with very poor excuses. This leads to a fight, but I am unable to decide on what to do.

But we receive a great shock. Because Kakashi says something unbelievable. 'Emotions are unnecessary things. You shouldn't carry unnecessary luggages with you, they will only slow you down from your aim.'

'Is that what you believe in, Kakashi? And you don't even regret it?' Kakashi senses to be lost in thought for a second, but sticks to his opinion.

'Yes. That is what I believe.' I am left speechless. I knew that he was rude and arrogant and always sticky to the rules, but did not know that it was to this level.

Obito moves away from Kakashi 'Fine then, have it your way. I'll go rescue Rin, and you and Moriko go com-'

'What are you leaving me for? I'm going with you. And, besides I am the assistant captain, and I believe that Rin should be saved.' I go to Obito and turn to Kakashi, who is avoiding making eye contact with me.

Before I leave with Obito, Kakashi stops us 'So the both of you will abandon the mission just like that? How can you do that!'

'I believe that the White Fang was a true hero. It is true, that those shinobi who don't follow the rules and regulations are scum. But those who would abandon their comrades, are even worse than scum.' I can se that Obito's words have affected him. 'Anyway, if I'm that kind of scum, then I'll break the rules. And if that's not a true shinobi, then I'll crush the idea of a shinobi!' Obito walks ahead and I go along. I believe Obito has said enough. And if that doesn't him, then he should remain like that.

After we have come a long way away from where we split from Kakashi, Obito finally speaks to me. 'Moriko, you didn't have to leave like that. He is an idiot, that Bakashi. I don't think he would have done the same to you as well-'

'Just leave it Obito. I wouldn't have been an exception. If you are thinking about the mission in the Land of Rice Fields, he helped me because he knew that princess Kiyoko was safe with you Rin and Minato-sensei. Or maybe, if not, Sensei might have come and because of that, Kakashi would have come along.'

Obito stays silent. I don't like this silence. 'Now come on. We have to save Rin.'

* * *

**Well, finally finished this chapter. And I'm late because my WiFi and device have been giving me problems. I also have a very tight schedule. I can write stories properly on Tuesday Thursday and Saturday, and sometimes not even them.**

**Anyways, about Moriko saying all that about Kakashi is just her opinion, but still, do you think that would have been the truth? And, in case I forgot to mention before, Moriko's weak spot is her nape, because of her Jikanogan.**

**Well, hope you liked the chapter.! Don't forget to vote and comment!**

**Published Jul 3rd 19'**

**Revised Jul 23rd 19'**


	12. Chapter 11

**Rewrite: So I've finally done the little revision I had mentioned about in chapter 6. I changed her age in Prologue from 3 to 4 because it looked a little too far-fetched. I will be marking chapters as Chapter no. instead of Part no. The reason is that the book will be divided in 2 parts, this being the first.**

**Some of the details of the Kannabi Bridge incident may seem different because I am making this chapter from the manga (no major differences). Some differences have been made for the sake of the story as well.**

* * *

*Moriko's pov*

'Now come on. We have to save Rin.' I say to break the silence. Obito nods and we start walking again.

After we have gone further ahead, I speak to Obito again 'Obito, remember about my injury?'

'Yeah!' he answers.

'Well then, I believe you know that I can activate neither my Jikanogan nor my Byakugan. And also, I've used up a lot of my chakra, so I'm a little worn out now. So you have to keep your guard up, because I may not be able to defend you if you become careless.'

'Of course I won't let down my guard! I'm not so stupid.' he answers back.

'Well, I had to know, Obito.' he doesn't speak again, probably still mad at me for my question, but I know that Obito's emotions affect his ninja skills.

*Kakashi's pov*

My shoulder has started aching again. I remember how Rin tended to my wounds. Obito's words come back to my mind. Sensei said that rules are important, but you should be able to adapt to them according to the situation. Even Moriko went on to assist Obito despite her injury and position as assistant captain.

Obito's last words to me flash across my mind. '_I believe the White Fang was a true hero. It is true, that those shinobi who don't follow the rules and regulations are scum. But those who would abandon their comrades, are even worse than scum_.'

Father, you believed that too, didn't you?

*Moriko's pov*

After we have reached a cave, we hide on a tree. A nervous Obito whispers to himself to 'stay calm' and slaps himself lightly. I signal to him to stop doing that, as the enemy may learn of our presence.

Finally, after he has calmed down, he whispers 'Alright, let's go!'

'To where?' a voice behind us says. I can feel movement. I don't know if I'll make it. Oh hell, no-

Then we see blood get splattered from the enemy-nin who could make himself disappear. It was Kakashi- he had come back and saved us from that enemy-nin.

'Ka-Kakashi? Why' an equally stunned Obito asks.

'Hah! I can't leave it all to a crybaby ninja like you with someone injured, can I? he says in his usual air of superiority.

Meanwhile, the enemy-nin has recovered 'Silver hair- White chakra blade- Could to be? The White Fang of Konoha?'

'This is a memento of my father.' he simply answers. Kakashi would never speak of his father. Kakashi... You have changed- in a good way. I feel a blush creeping up my face. Not the time, please go away!

The enemy-nim sniggered 'I see... The White Fang's brat... There's no need to sort in that case...' and he turned invisible again. I prepare myself for his attack. Kakashi informs us that his scent has erased as well. I try to sense him, but fail. No wait, I sense him! And he's...

Behind Obito. Kakashi- who was standing much closer him- goes to Obito's defence and gets cut on his left eye. I catch him before he hits the ground and try to heal his injury with my medical ninjutsu, which is even more poorer than before.

Obito asks him 'Kakashi! Are you alright?'

'Guh... Yeah... He enemy's pretty skilled. He's gotten rid of the kunai with the scent of my blood on it.' Kakashi answers. I can see that he's writhing from the pain. His eye's damaged beyond repair. And that's because I had to get myself injured and lose the ability to use my byakugan. Why am I so pathetic?

'Dirt in your eye again? Shinobi shouldn't cry. And I'm not dead yet. So please stop crying too, Moriko.' he whispered the last line to me. I realise that I had started crying as well.

'I know... But it hurts so much!' I reply and try to calm myself. Kakashi looks at me sadly through his painful expression.

'Well, don't let your guard down yet.' he instructs us both. I nod and keep my guard up. Obito still hasn't recovered from his crying.

Then, he suddenly stands straight, with his eyes shut and a serious expression. What is he doing? I am getting different vibes from him.

Then, in a flash, Obito has pulled out his kunai has stabbed the thin air- no, the enemy-nin! Kakashi and I look awe-struck. I finally see the difference in him- he had finally activated his Sharingan.

'Now, I will protect my companions!' Obito declares.

Kakashi finally breaks our silence 'Obito... You- those eyes?'

'Yeah, I think this is what they call a sharingan... I can see the chakra flows.' Obito speaks with a hint of amazement in his voice.

Kakashi gets another shoot of pain in his left eye. He declares that his left eye is now completely useless, and decides to treat his injury with Rin's medical kit and then rescue Rin quickly.

After finishing with the treatment, we enter the cave. Obito tells us that Rin's chakra flow is irregular, meaning that she's under a genjutsu. As planned, Obito and Kakashi engage the other enemy-nin, who has high speed, and I sneak off in the middle of the fight to Rin to release her from her genjutsu.

By the time I have freed her, Kakashi and Obito have joined us. Those two make a very good pair indeed.

But the enemy-nim had recovered 'Well, that was a good combination you made, but you are still brats! Now you're right in my hands!' with that, he performs what seem to be an earth-style jutsu.

The whole cave begins to shake and rocks start falling. We rush for the exit. Kakashi falls in the middle of our escape, and Obito runs to rescue him. It becomes absolutely dark after that...

Finally, when we come too, we see that Obito is missing. 'Are you okay? Rin... Moriko... Kakashi?' It was Obito. His voice was barely audible. I finally find him, half of his body under a huge rock.

'OBITO!' we run to him. I try pushing the rock along with Kakashi, even with the air palm, but it's useless.

'That's enough... It's okay... Kakashi... Moriko... It looks like it's over for me... My right side's completely crushed... I don't feel anything...' I drop loudly on the ground and look at the ground. Why didn't I go help Obito when he went to save Kakashi? In his current state, I am not sure if he will survive.

Kakashi breaks down. 'Dammit! If from the beginning I had listened to you and come along with you and Moriko to rescue Rin, none of this would have happened! What kind of commander and jōnin am I?!'

None of us speaks, until Obito 'That's right... I'm the only one... who didn't... give you a present for... becoming a jōnin... right Kakashi?' this catches my attention. What is he planning to do in this condition?

'What would be good for you?... I didn't know... what to get you... But now... I do... Don't worry... it won't be useless...

'I'll give this sharingan of mine.' my eyes widen in shock. 'The people in the village... must be saying... That you're a great jōnin... It's true... That's how I feel... So please accept it... Rin... please use you ninjutsu... to implant my sharingan... to Kakashi's left eye.' the tears that I had been fighting finally come out. Even in his state, Obito remains the same- caring and worrying about us.

Kakashi hesitates about the implantation, but Obito wouldn't agree 'I am already going to die... But I can become your eye... and see the future with you...' with this, Kakashi finally agrees.

I start feeling even more tired, even if I am just sitting. I remember about the injury on my nape and check it, only to confirm my fears- not only were my wound dressings ruined during the rockfall, but my injuries seem to have become even worse.

The nape is the only region where the Jikanogan is vulnerable, as unlike other dōjutsus, jikanogan can't be removed from a Suzuki and just be implanted into a non-Suzuki, because it can only work with a different type of chakra produced in a Suzuki. However the weakpoint, nape makes this strength look like nothing, since an injury here would result in the jikanogan to not only become useless, until healed, but also consume a lot of chakra, leaving the user vulnerable.

I have lost a lot of chakra already, but I cannot interrupt Rin's operation. She has to focus. So I'll remember to ask her to heal me later...

After quite a long period of time, Rin has finally finished the operation. Kakashi seems to have regained some energy during the operation. He looks different... And it's not just because of the sharingan, which it look like he has heterochromia. He activates his chidori to break the rocks which had block our path.

From within the cave, we hear the enemy-nin remark about the difference in Kakashi, that he has noticed too.

'Kakashi...' Obito, now completely blind, calls 'Take care of Rin...'

'Yeah, I know.' his voice filled with confidence. We here the noise of swords clashing, and soon the familiar chirping of the birds from Kakashi's chidori. It becomes absolutely silent. My heart starts beating fast. Did he make it?

We hear some movement, and see who it is- the enemy-nin. I see Rin tighten her grip on Obito's hand. But Obito knows what I know. 'Relax... Rin...' he says with a smile. The enemy-nin falls aside, revealing a panting Kakashi.

'Kakashi... The enemy reinforcements must be coming... Take Rin and Moriko...' Kakashi nods.

I cannot accept this 'Why do we have to do this? We can get reinforcements and-'

'It's no use Moriko. So please... Just go... Don't do this to me.' I stop. This is just like Take all over again. I am loosing another brother, and am not able to tell him- no, I can tell him.

I go to Obito and lean to his ear, to say something I never thought I would say anyone 'I love you, brother.' Obito's face forms a pained smile 'I love you too, sister. Now go... Please.' I leave without another word without looking back. Kakashi pulls me out.

It's Rin's turn, who wouldn't let go of Obito's hand. Obito pulls his hand away. Rin bends down to pick it, but stops when Obito tells her to stop. Kakashi senses more enemy-nin. I turn around to see them. They are many. I can see that performing a jutsu, which cause another, much larger rock fall. Rin finally comes out. Before moving away, I get one last glance of Obito, before another rock falls on him. 'Obito!' we shout to the place where he was.

I feel even more tired. I realise that I am at my limit. My face reveals my secret to Kakashi and Rin. 'Why didn't you tell us?' Rin cried.

'I'm sorry.' my vision starts becoming blur, and my hearing worsens as well. I see a bright flash, and hear something Kakashi tell Rin to leave with me. As Rin protests, Kakashi pleads to her 'Rin, Obito liked you... loved you... You were important to him... That's why, I'll protect you through life and death.'

This doesn't convince Rin, who is in a shock from all that has happened 'Well, Kakashi, I think it's time I told you about my feelings-'

'I-!' Kakashi interrupts her. 'I was once the trash who abandoned you...' Rin doesn't speak anymore, I guess. Because I blackout after that.

*Daytime, near a river*

_I start becoming nervous. What if he doesn't come? After I gave him the news that I will be leaving in 2 days, he hasn't spoken to me. I had somehow managed to tell him to come meet me by the river where always play, for my birthday today. But what if he's still mad and would ignore this invitation?_

_'So what is it?' he asks from behind, in the same disappointed voice as he had when I asked him for this meeting. Take Uchiha is best and only friend, and I see as my own elder brother. He always had a much matured expression on his face. Being the son of one of the best Uchiha, who was the second best after the head of the Uchiha, he had show the same superiority as his father. _

_However, this came at a cost. Since being the youngest in family, and that too by years from the elder son, meant no one could be there around you to always give you the love of a family. His father, being such a respectable man with such a high position among the Uchiha, saw the need to be a father to his son as needless. His brother, who is 17 years old, is busy with his own life as shinobi as well. And his mother, Makoto, had great responsibilities as well, being the mother and also wife to an Uchiha of such a high position. There are rumours that she is a direct descendant of Madara Uchiha himself. But Makoto, unlike her elder son and husband, made efforts to focus onTake, which unfortunately goes unnoticed._

_It had not been the same at my house until a few months ago. I have been hearing mom and dad saying something about "being found" and "caught". I think it is because of that that dad hasn't been the one putting me in bed, or mom helping me do my hair. They have been keeping the shop closed sometimes as well. They put me to sleep much earlier, and keep on talking about things in hushed tones at night, when they are supposed to be sleeping. These things have made me sad, but being with Take reminds me that I am not alone. _

_But that is going to end as well. Because we have been finally "found". I will have to leave this place and perhaps never see Take again. This thought is unbearable. 'Take, I know you are upset, and you should be. I don't want to go! This is home after all!-'_

_'So you are suggesting?' he asked, still mad as if it's my fault._

_ 'I think we should do a prank.' this catches his attention, and his face forms a smile. We always played pranks, we prefer that more than playing. Our usual target is Aniki and his friend with whom he always spends time. The way he is with her reminds me of how mom and dad are, I don't know why. 'You decide what we should do.'_

_'Why don't we go follow the people who have "found" you and your family?' this takes away the little joy I had found. They are very dangerous people, dad had said. And what would we 4 year olds do with those strangers. But this does not convince him._

*Mini Time Skip*

_Why did I listen to Take? After we found them and followed them, they seem to have tricked us because they knew from the start that we were present. They are following us along with throwing kunai and shuriken at us. It's because of the little training we received that we were safe. We tried to stop them some traps we had come across in the woods, which failed as well. _

_And here I am now, standing near a cliff. I don't know where Take is, and I have gotten lost. Suddenly, I see Take running to me. I smile since he looks unhurt. But he pulls me and throws me to the ground. It happens so fast- Take gets scratched by a kunai on his forehead which causes him to fall off the cliff. I keep on screaming for I don't know how long. I try to look down the cliff to find him, but he's nowhere. 'Looks like the girl is the only one remaining. Let's finish her.'_

_The next thing I know is that I am with my mom, who is crying terribly. Tale's father, the one who rescued me, tells us that I had fatally injured those attackers before becoming unconscious. It seems that I had woken my Jikanogan, which is not good for a 4 year old. He then asks me where Take is. I start crying, and dontd stop. Hearing his name hurts so much. _

_His father realises what I mean and turns pale. I hear another woman crying- Makoto. The man leaves as he orders his men to search for his son. Makoto doesn't stop crying. Cries are what I only hear..._

My eyes open to a starry night sky. 'So you are finally awake.' a sad tired voice says. It was Kakashi. 'Welcome back. Rin fixed your injury. She says you just need rest now, so don't get up. I'll go feel the others.' and he leaves. I remember Kannabi bridge, and my heart feels even hollwower. I had seen this memory in my nightmares before as well. It seems Obito's death had triggered it to show up when I was unconscious.

*After the bridge is destroyed, Konoha gates in view*

We return very tired to a bright Kushina, whose expression becomes worried on seeing our state. Despite that, she tries to remain cheerful 'So, how did it go? Where's Obito?' she asks. You could her the nervousness in her voice.

Rin runs off in tears. 'I'll go after her.' Kakashi says and leaves.

'I'll be going too. I want to be alone right now.' and I wander off to some other place, letting my feet decide. I come to the Hokage monument. I climb it and lay down on the Third's head. I look at the sky. It's a beautiful April morning. It is the perfect day to rest at home and spend time with your friends and family.

And I have lost him.

* * *

**So hear is chapter 11. The longest one yet. One of the many reasons why I am late. Sorry for that. Aniki means elder brother and Aneki means elder sister. I had a test yesterday and a week before as well. Both sucked. **

**This memory takes place in the morning, while the memory you all got to see in chapter 6 happened in the day. I believe you now know what hpshe was talking about in her bedroom in that memory. **

**What do you think happened to Take's family? Makoto? I will tell more about what happened toto Take family in the next chapter. **

**Well, please vote and comment me on what you think of the story so far. I like it when someone comments.**

**Published Jul 16th 19'**

**Revised Jul 23rd 19'**


	13. Chapter 12

**Very very sorry for the late update! I'll continue with my "excuses" at the end of the chapter. So here you go-**

* * *

*Moriko's pov*

I wear the black dress and tie my headband over my forehead as usual. I wear my shoes and proceed for the door.

As I close the door my eyes land on the photo. Everyone was smiling, Rin, Minato-sensei, me, we were all smiling and laughing. Even Kakashi had let himself smile. Obito was laughing nervously since he had run from the camera to stand along with us. I keep staring at the photo. I remember what I was doing and quickly shut the door.

Today the funeral for those who died in the Third Shinobi War is being held. Obito's was going to be held as well since his body was never found.

I reach the funeral grounds and find Kakashi, Rin, Sensei and Kushina to be there already. Rin's eyes are red and Kakashi has his right eye covered with his forehead protector. Kakashi has been keeping it covered ever since we returned from Kannabi Bridge mission. Since he is not an Uchiha he cannot deactivate the Sharingan and his body cannot stand the sharingan, which takes too much chakra from the non-Uchiha's body.

Soon, after everyone has gathered, the funeral begins. Lord Third gives a speech to honour those who lost their lives. He also names Kakashi and Obito the Sharingan Heroes of this War.

Amidst all these, I look away from the stone as seeing Obito's name hurts more than words can describe. So I look down at the ground and it's grass or occassionally at Obito's grandmother. She is neither smiling nor making a sad face. She's lost in thought. I remember that she lived alone with only Obito for company. She must have had a husband and even a child because of whom she had a grandchild.

After finishing the speech, Lord Third calls the relatives of the deceased to give them compensation for their losses. As they go on calling the names, they finally reach Obito's. 'We now call Obito Uchiha's grandmother, Makoto Uchiha.' she goes stiffly to the Hokage.

Makoto! She's Makoto? Take's mother? I look closer and realise that she was indeed her with a more wrinkled face than she did back then and her hair white instead of raven. I remember our meeting when I had come to know of her more properly.

Mom and Dad were taking me to the same place again. They said that there was an occasion at a "friend's" place. We reach the place and are greeted by a man with a stern expression, a boy much older than me and a boy close to my age. Both the boys looked very similar. They just stood there. Finally, the older boy greets us and brings us in. It was the younger boy Take's 2nd birthday.

He thought he could ignore me and get me annoyed, but rather I ignored him. It soon turned into a match. Mom wasn't pleased but Take's Mom wasn't. She decided to let the 2 of us be alone in Take's room until we became tired of our match.

She took us to his room and gave us dango. She told us that the adults had some talking to do which would bore us. She told us to call her if needed. 'Alright Mrs. Uchiha.' I told her and bowed down to her the way Mom had taught me.

'Oh, you are so sweet! And my name is Makoto Uchiha. You can call me Makoto, no need to call me Mrs. Uchiha. Why don't you tell me your name, dear?'

I had already started liking her, she spoke so kindly, unlike her husband and Take. Her older son, whose name was Arata, I think, had spoken as kindly to us before. I reply 'My name is Moriko. I cannot tell you my surname, Dad said not to tell anyone.'

Makoto simply smiled at my answer 'That's alright! You are sweet child! I am sure you and Take will become good friends! Remember, you just have to call me if you need me!' so saying she left.

She made the right decision because we eventually became bored and tired and started playing. In the middle of that, Take told me about his family and told him about mine. That was the beginning of our friendship.

I cannot believe this that Makoto had always been right in front of me all this time. The last time I had seen her was with her son Arata and her husband. I was wondering what had happened to them and I got the answer from two other Uchiha women of around the same age as Makoto.

'Poor Makoto. Life has been so unfair to her. First little Take died, then her husband does from the grief of his youngest son's death!'

'And it didn't stop there. Six years later, Arata died in a mission and Aneko, who hafpd just given birth to their son, died from weakness and grief. Makoto was left with her grandson Obito.'

'I remember the way she would smile around her grandson but quickly become sad whenever he left the house. Obito looked alot like both her sons. And now, he has gone as well.'

'I fear how Makoto is going to do from now on.' the women moved away after this. She had lost so much. And despite that, she kept on smiling for dear Obito. And she lost him, because of me. If it hadn't been for me, Take would have still been alive. If I had recognised her earlier and stayed away from them, Obito would have still been here.

This is all my fault, and I have to apologise.

When the funeral ends, everyone starts leaving. Kakashi stays behind and tells us to go. Rin and I walk together. When we reach the street which leads to Obito's house, I tell Rin that I have something to do and want to be alone. Rin, who has not smiled or even spoken much today, nods and leaves. She has been like this ever since Kakashi told her about Obito's true feelings.

I quietly go to the apartment where Obito lived with his grandmother and knock the door hesitantly. After some time, the old woman opens the door. Her eyes widen as she recognises me as her grandson's teammate. 'Yes, how can I help you, Moriko-chan?' she asks me. My guilt worsens as I can feel the emptiness in her voice, which she tries to keep cheerful as ever.

'Do you mind if I come in?'

'Not at all, dear. Make yourself comfortable.' she leads me in. I notice that the room has not changed since the last time I had come over. A photo of young woman and a man, whom I now recognise as Arata and Aneko. A photo of Take, who looked so similar to Obito that I had mistaken him to be the latter. And another photo which I am amazed I had never noticed- a not younger, Makoto. I could recognise this Makoto from my days with my parents.

Makoto had noticed that I was staring at her photo. 'That photo is from 20 years ago. Those were happy times. Everyone together.' and she gets lost in reminiscence.

'Can you tell me who the people in these photos are?' I asked, afraid she would mind. But she didn't.

'Of course! This here is me with my husband on our marriage anniversary 20 years ago. He never believed in smiling, but had a big heart. This photo is of my son Arata and his wife Aneko. He was such a good man, and Aneko was no less. This photo was shot a some time after their wedding. Obito was not born yet.' she said, smiling to herself.

'And this is my younger son, Take. This photo was taken on his 4th birthday. He was very similar to my husband. Always having a serious expression on his face. He would have been 24 right now...' and she finally stopped and sat down on the sofa.

I didn't know what to say, when I had decided to come to Obito's house. But after everything Makoto said, I am even more unsure.

But, my guilt overtakes me. 'Makoto, I am not who you think of me to be.'

Calling her by her name catches her attention 'What do you mean? You are Moriko, that's all, isn't it?'

I take a deep breath before answering 'My name is Moriko. I can't tell you my surname, Dad said not to tell anyone.' she finally realises because her eyes widen. 'Moriko? But how-?'

I look at my feet. 'I-I am sorry. Because of me, Take died, while I continue to live.' I can feel tears filling up in my eyes 'And now Obito is dead and I still continue to live. I have brought you and your family nothing but pain and loss!' I try to fight my tears.

There's a long silence. I keep standing where I am, while Makoto has stood up. I expect her to send me out, but instead 'Why are you blaming yourself? Do you really think that all of this is your fault?' I look up to her and see that she is crying too. 'You have not given us any pain, you had filled out lives with joy.

'My husband always had a strict personality, and could not express his feelings properly. Because of that, Take suffered the most. But you came and gave him that love and helped him not feel very lonely. I remember how the two of our always played and pranked on everyone including Arata and Aneko. He was a happy and would always tell me about you. He started loving you, because of which he sacrificed himself for you. It was his choice, so don't blame yourself.'

I shake my head 'But I cannot let this go. And how can you not be mad at me?'

She smiled this time, and it was not forced 'Did you know that when I met your parents for the first time, they were complete strangers here. Didn't know anyone. We would help them when needed. And so, it was me who delivered you.

'I see you as my daughter. I see you as my family. I can never be mad at my family.'

She walks towards me and takes me into a hug. I become stiff but relax pretty soon. For the first time after Obito died, I actually cry.

*Time skip to next day*

I am headed for the Hokage's office after meeting Makoto. Before going to her place, I had met with Minato-sensei. I told him about what I had learnt from Makoto.

After our reconcilation, I remembered what Makoto had told me about Take being 24 now. This shocked me because I was the same age as him, which should make me 24 as well. Makoto, who had understood about my realisation, told me that my parents were strangers because they were not from that time, and as for the reason why they had helped my parents, she wouldn't tell me.

Minato-sensei's reaction was of shock too, but it changed. He seemed to be confused. When I tried asking him, he would say 'I don't know, Moriko.' For a moment, it had looked as if something had occured to him. Does he have some idea about this?

Now, getting back to the Hokage's office. He had summoned me, Rin and Kakashi and Minato, the remaining members of Team Minato. He has a mission for us that is outside Konoha. I am not very pleased after what had happened in our most recent mission outside Konoha, but it is time to move on.

* * *

**That's all for chapter 12. I know, it is too short and I haven't posted anything for 3 weeks. Still, I guessed that I shouldn't waste any more time on posting a chapter, so here we are.**

**Also, some important announcements. First, I have done some rewriting of information in previous chapters. Check chapter 11 for more info. Second, my half-yearly have finally arrived. This month will be practical exams, and September I will be having theoretical exams. So updates will be very slow like this one or even slower. Sorry for that.**

**So, hope you liked this chapter. Don't forget to vote and comment. Also, thank you for the 1700 reads!**

**Published Aug 6th 19'**


	14. Chapter 13

**First of all, I am very sorry. And second, I will give my reasons at the end of the chapter. So here you go-**

* * *

*****Moriko's pov*

The mission is going well, so far. Lord Third had given us a mission to deliver some scrolls and bring their replies back. It may seem like a very insignificant mission. Something which could have been done a sole ninja.

But I soon see what he wanted us to see. The life around us. I can feel the peace around us, now that the Third Shinobi War is close to ending. In the village, the memory of Obito did not let me see this. But out here, now that I have to look out, I see it. But Obito's death has still left a hole in my heart.

Kakashi has changed, becoming more caring towards us, which I am liking. Rin has changed a lot. She hasn't stopped smiling, but it's not as much as she used to and there's an emptiness in her smile. And that scares me. Tokemi wore such smiles in her last days.

It has started becoming dark. Sensei tells us that we will be travelling further before stopping. Suddenly, we hear a man screaming. We decide to go towards the source and investigate the matter. When we reach the source, we find a middle-aged man. He had some injuries and his eyes were wide with fear. Rin recognises it to be a genjutsu and releases it. But it has no effect.

Sensei too tries releasing it, but his efforts go in vain. I finally use the jikanogan. I am shocked, as I realise that it is a genjutsu cast from a jikanogan, a much more powerful one, though. So I manage to lessen the effect, and the man falls asleep. I help Rin heal the man with medical ninjutsu. I cannot help but notice how similar the injuries are to the ones that I can inflict on others with jikanogan.

We had settled for the nights when the man finally wakes up scared and frightened. The others think that it was from shock of being attacked and now being among complete strangers. To me, it's because he had a nightmare.

Before joining Team Minato, I had 'accidentally' cast this genjutsu on Kenta in fit of rage. Maybe this is the reason why he stays away from me now. Although it's very rare now, I can still hear him waking up screaming in the middle of the night.

Minato calms the man, and Rin gives him some water. Some time later, after the man has calmed down, sensei asks him what had happened.

The man starts, shakily 'I am trader from Hoshigakure. I had to go to my sister's place for some family business. So I left with my escorts- 4 palanquin bearers, and 6 shinobi to guard me. The journey was going smoothly, until we came across him.

'It was so terrifying... so ghastly... so much blood. He took them all down in seconds... like they were rag dolls.' his eyes filled with horror.

'And then he finally came to me... He could have have done the same to me, but instead, he let me go. I thought I had been saved - until I looked into his eyes, and then-' with this he finally stops.

There was silence. Rin finally spoke 'Who was he? Could you tell us?'

I thought the man wouldn't answer, but the answer came 'Time Traveller.' It was Minato-sensei.

'Who is that?' I ask, Minato-sensei is reluctant, but finally says 'He's a rogue ninja of Konoha.' I remember having heard a little about him long ago, which included that he was a Suzuki. But, that was the only thing I had heard of him,. I wanted to know more.

'Tell me more.' I tell Minato. He has always avoided the topic, and he is even now. This time, however, he decides to tell us there was a victim present. 'The Time Traveller is a Suzuki, and has hence travelled in time too, it seems. No one can tell his real age, since some say that he is a young man at present, while some say that he is much older now. He targets some people who according to him are guilty. He had grudges against people like this in past. So, there you go.' he finishes.

'I want to know more.' I say dissatisfied. 'What about his abilities? And-'

'Are to planning on following him, Moriko?' I shut up. I don't know. He is a Suzuki as well, and I have been treated badly in the village because of him. Maybe I do want to follow him. 'I absolutely forbid it. I will inform Lord Third about this, and he will look into the matter. But we are to stay away from this.'

I am about to argue when he says in kind is pleading manner 'Please don't do this. Not after Obito.' I finally stop. I can see the pain in his eyes. He was Obito's sensei, and his death has affected him too.

'Alright.' I say, quietly.

We have dinner in silence. I am a little uneasy, because the man has been staring at me for quite a while. I ask him looking into his eyes 'Is there something you need?' the man replies after quickly looking away 'No.' I had seen fear in that tiny moment when our eyes met. I guess it was because of being in a shock from the day's events.

However, he starts staring at me again. This time, it was Kakashi 'Are you sure you don't want anything?'

'No. I-I'm so sorry! I cannot help it. It's just that... She looks so similar to him.'

I freeze. 'Moriko, can you help me with looking at the maps.' Minato-sensei quickly calls me. I nod and go to him.

This confirms some of my suspicions. Minato-sensei knows something that he's trying to hide from me.

*Next Morning*

*Minato's pov*

I wake up early, as usual. I had stayed up late last night to write a letter to the Third and send it to him.

I check on everyone to see if how hey are doing. Everyone is still asleep, even Kakashi. He has changed a lot ever since the mission in Kannabi Bridge. Rin looks a lot more peaceful in her sleep. The man looks far more troubled in his sleep. He has improved it a lot since last time. And Moriko-

Something isn't right. My eyes widen as I realise. I perform release. She had cast a genjutsu using jikanogan, but it was not strong enough. And I see what I had feared. She was gone.

*Moriko's pov*

I feel guilty for breaking my word to sensei. But I need to know about the Time Traveller. So I shake away those thoughts and focus on Kuro who is showing me the way.

My sleep had broken because of a nightmare, this one being of how my father was being taken away. I noticed sensei was still awake.

It had been after Minato-sensei finally fell asleep, that I noticed the man. He was shaking in fear in his sleep. I use my jikanogan to calm him down.

Then I get an idea- why not ask him about he Time Traveller. So I put him under a genjutsu that makes him half asleep and half awake. I ask him where he had encountered the Time Traveller. After getting the necessary information, I put him back to sleep.

He will not remember any of my his in the morning, but it had come at a great cost- my jikanogan is overused. And so, I was not able to set my mediocre illusion either. Sensei must have found out about my "trip" by now.

I could recognise seeing the surroundings that we were close to Hoshigakure. We had gone there on as mission once. We were quite some distance away from Hoshigakure when Kuro stopped. 'This is it, Moriko.' Kuro said in his boyish voice.

'Thank You Kuro. Now you can go.' And Kuro left reluctantly. He didn't want me to go there alone. But I still can't bring myself to use him more in missions.

I started searching for any signs of the Time Traveller. But, it was no use. Perhaps he had left? No he couldn't have. He shouldn't, it was so much work, waiting for sensei to fall asleep, get the man to tell me all he knew and now coming all this way just for nothing? 'This is not great. Where is the Time Traveller when I want him?' I said out loud.

'What do you want me for?' came a man's voice. I froze. I hoped I had not offended him. I carefully turned around to see a huge man. He must be taller than sensei, about the same as Master Jiraiya. I couldn't see his face clearly because of the shadow of the trees above. But his voice seemed so familiar, that it was _calming._

'What do you want?' he repeated his question.

'I wanted to... speak to you?' it came out as a question.

'And what is it about? You seem to know who I am and want to speak with me? You must be foolish.'

I don't like it when someone calls me a fool, so I regain my courage 'I am not a fool, I am just headstrong!' I know I am proving myself to be a fool, but what else could I do? 'And besides, I would like to know why attacked that trader from Hoshigakure.'

'Oh, so you found him. Then you must have treated him and he is still alive. Well, that doesn't matter. The harm's already been done.' he said coolly. 'How can you talk like that about him?'

'He doesn't need your pity. He is among the many who financially supported the Suzuki hunters.' that shut me up. That trader... he was among those men who are responsible for my current state.

The Time Traveller had noticed this 'Why does it matter to you that the trader is linked with Suzuki hunters?'

'I am a Suzuki, just like you. Suzuki hunters killed my mother a long time ago.'

'You are a Suzuki? But you don't look like one. Tell me, who are you?' he asked in a surprised voice.

'I am Moriko Suzuki. And I know that I don't look like a Suzuki, because I don't have brown skin. It was the same with my dad though. My mother did have brown skin.' Just like my mother, I was very close to my father as well. I don't remember what he looked like though. Before I knew it, I found myself comparing the Time Traveller to him. His voice felt so similar to his.

I noticed that Time Traveller had become a little uneasy. 'You should leave.' he said in a very steady voice, but I swear I could feel some despair in his voice. 'Leave, right now.'

'No, I can't. I want to know about the Suzuki as well. You are the first Suzuki I am meeting, other than my parents, I guess. So I am not leavi-'

'NO I FORBID IT! YOU ARE LEAVING NOW!' he roared. I stepped back. Not from fear but being hurt. This is so confusing, why do I feel hurt by him shouting at me. Why do I feel so attached to him?

Time Traveller, who must have noticed me moving back flinched a little. I could feel it that he was looking at me sadly.

After I have calmed myself, I speak 'Why are you trying send me away from here? Also, you haven't tried harming me in any way as you had threatened in the beginning. And also– why are you hiding your face from me?'

I heard him sigh. 'I want you to go away, because I am no good. You don't deserve me.' saying so he finally stepped out of the shadow which covered his face. My eyes widened. I finally remembered my father's face, since he was standing in front of me.

After a long pause, my father spoke 'I will tell you who you are and everything you need to know. After that, I will send you away.

*Minato's pov*

Kakashi had trained his ninken well. But as I had feared, we were too late. Moriko seemed to have been talking with him for .

'Kakashi, Rin! Stay close to me. You can taken defensive positions, but don't be too far away.' the two nodded and took place. Not that I believed He would harm them, but I was meeting him for the first time in 7 years. It may not be 7 years for him, since he looks much older to have been 16 the last time we met.

'NO I FORBID IT! YOU ARE LEAVING NOW!' he roared. I sensed Kakashi and Rin flinch. I saw Moriko flinch too, but not of fear, but pain. So could it be that she really is his–

'Why are you trying send me away from here? Also, you haven't tried harming me in any way as you had threatened in the beginning. And also– why are you hiding your face from me?'

With this Toru finally came forward. Anyone could tell looking at them that they were father and daughter. There was no mistaking it. Kakashi and Rin were equally stunned.

'I will tell you who you are and everything you need to know. After that, I will send you away.'

I am getting a bad feeling. This will not be good for Moriko, she is not ready yet to know whatever had and must have happened.

* * *

**I am really sorry I ended up taking the whole September as a holiday, but it was not possible for me to write a chapter with my studies. **

**So now we know the relation between the Time Traveller and Moriko, which Orochimaru had mentioned chapters before.**

**Well, my exams finished today, and I rushed to finish the chapter, so it may be a little messed up. Didn't think that I would be able to update today. Sorry for any mistakes**

**Also, my relatives will be coming because right now is festival season here. So I'll be busy even after the exams. And this is annoying because I have to catch up with my tuition classes (coaching or cram or whatever you call them). **

**Anyways, enough ranting. Don't forget to vote and comment!**

**Published: Sep 28 19'**


	15. Chapter 14

*Moriko's pov*

'I will tell you who you are and everything you need to know. After that, I will send you away.' my father said.

Then, he hesitantly starts 'So first of all I will tell you my name. I don't know what my name is is, because my mother was the last soul to know it, and she has been gone for many years. However, she would always call me Toru. So, my officially recorded name is Toru Suzuki.

'I will tell you about why you have the byakugan first.' He activates his own, and I realise I had gotten it from him. 'This from before Konoha was founded. My grandfather, your great grandfather, was a member of the head family of the Hyūga. However he was "weak", and so his elder brother, Lord Hiashi's grandfather, was chosen to be the heir of the Hyūga. And it is the rule that if a male sibling of the Head family is not an heir, he becomes a Branch family member. That is why, you and I are members of the Hyūga Branch family. Lord Hiashi's is married to Hikari Hyuūga, isn't he?' I nod. 'Grandfather's mother is an ancestor of hers. That is why you look so similar to them.' So that explains why look so similar to Lady Hikari.

'Then your great grandfather married a woman from Konoha, which had been founded by then, and she was not a Hyūga. They had a daughter who did not inherit the byakugan. She did not receive the cursed seal, because her father had had a fight with Main family, as Branch family often does, and the Main family did not bother to keep contact with his family either, because he had disobeyed them by marrying someone not a Hyūga. They were very strict back then, however they have eased a little. That left my grandfather and his family alone.

Then, this girl, after growing up, came across an injured man in the woods. She treated him and soon fell in love with him, and the man fell in love with her too. They had a son together.

However, their happiness did not last long, because the man died. The reason of his death was the Jikanogan. Yes, he was a Suzuki. The jikanogan not only consumes your chakra, but also your life force, causing a Suzuki to live a short life. Because of this, jikanogan is considered to be a "defect".

And hence, the girl raised her son by herself, telling him all she knew about his father and his other family. She made sure that her son never missed his father. The boy was me, Toru. And mother was everything to me.

No one wanted to be near a Suzuki, and father had built our house at the edge of the village, but close to the woods because of his love for it. After he died, mother continued to stay there. But that turned out to be a disadvantage. When I was 7 or maybe 8, Suzuki hunters came upon our house and discovered our existence. They came to take us away and keep us with more Suzuki that they had captured. In the middle of that, they knocked out mother. That scared and enraged me, causing me to unlock the jikanogan, and I started hurting our captors. I was close to killing them so they knocked me out.

When I woke, I found myselfwith some of my captors and another man who seemed to be their leader. He told me to use my powers again, but this time for them, and if I failed mother will be killed. I realised that my mother was there. They told me to start with a tree beside us. I tried hard, but I couldn't do it on ommand. I was too scared. Mother told me calmly that "It will be okay." But those hunters realised that I couldn't do it and killed her. It shocked me so much that finally used my powers, making my first kills.

The anbu had discovered the hunters' presence by then, as they came to rescue us, only to find all the hunters dead. When they found out that it was me who killed them, they took me to the Hokage. He was nice to me, speaking to me in a way that comforted gave me a house to stay in. He convinced me to become a ninja by saying that I will be able "avoid more of such incidents". He must have meant well, but I couldn't help but feel that he needed a Suzuki under him in future, so he "tricked" me into attending the academy. I always held such suspicions about people, making it difficult for me to befriend anyone.

Except Minato. He was always so nice. We were both good in the academy, but that disndi bother me. I thought he would see me as an enemy. But that never happened, because he asked me to help him in his weak spots in exchange for helping me in my weak spots. Whipe the other students stayed away from me for being a Suzuki, Minato was willing to be my friend. I was happy about it, but never showed it and continued to stay away from others.

But after graduation, that became difficult because we were placed in teams. Minato and I were on different teams, which disappointed me, since teamwork is essential, as you must already know. I believed that I wouldn't be able to that again. But my teammates proved me Kohaku sensei would always behave as if he hated me for being a Suzuki, but he always cared and protected me, revealing his behaviour to be an act. Satoshi Kazuma, my teammate, did hate me, and I hated him too because he was among the students who mistreated me. But being on the same team made us first our differences and became friends with him. I am glad I was able to get along well with the both of them because they died in the war. My other teammate who did not die in the war was Miku Suzuki, your mother.

Being a another Suzuki, she did not hate me, but still didn't become close to me. She witnessed her parents get killed in their house during the war, unlocking her jikanogan. But unlike me, she was much more anda cheerful friendly with everyone. She did not like to fight, but trained to protect people she cared for. I was a person who stayed away from everyone, and she respected that and stayed away. But soon, she started getting closer to me. I would speak to her badly whenever she attempted, and she would take them in with a smile. The way she endured pain and kept on smiling, that drew me towards her. The way you faced me and also how you came here alone because of your impulsiveness and also talk stupidly,' I give him a scowl. You got it from her. You got your personality from her.' I stopped scowling.

After Kohaku sensei had lost his life in the war, the Thord Hokage promoted me and Satoshi to anbu. We were 15 back and I would complete missions together. But in one such mission, he got injured badly, and he succumbed to them. This upset me so much that I distanced myself away from everyone, even Minato.

One day, Lord Third gave me a mission to capture some rogue ninja. When I went to complete the task, I discovered that they were connected to a chain of Suzuki hunters. So I killed them and abandoned my post as anbu, becoming a rogue ninja.

When the Hokage learners of my turning rogue, he sent Miku, Minato and few more to get me back. By the time they had arrived, I had killed half of those Suzuki hunters. They made me come back to my senses by reminding me that they were still there for me. And that killing those Suzuki hunters will not stop more from coming. I realised that they were right.'

I wouldn't have been convinced. I hate Suzuki hunters for killing my mother and turning my father into the "Time Traveller". 'You must be thinking why I had listened to them then. I wonder about it now too. But I had found a home with them. And my anger wasn't as much then as it is now.

I had only killed rogue ninjas, so I was pardoned for my crimes. But I wanted to exile myself, away from people I knew, in a time when they wouldn't exist. So I decided to go to the past. Lord Third allowed it, as long as I manintained contact with him and Minato.

Before I left, Miku came to me, and said she wanted to come with me. I asked her why she would come with me when she has Kushina and so many more people as friends, to a time when they will not exist. In answer, she told me that she was able to live knowing I was there, and also she wanted to be with me to ensure that I "live". I was taken aback by her confession, and realised that I felt the same way for her too. So I agreed. And with Lord Third's permission, went 20 years in the past. We were 16 then.

We met Makoto Uchiha, whose son, Arata, was ill and there was no medical nin available. So Miku used her medical ninjutsu to heal her son. Makoto's husband, to show his gratitude, told us that they would always be there to help us whenever we needed them. With this, we created the first of our very few allies in that time.

Miku was good at making dango, so we opened a dango shop as our cover, and had a happy time together. Then, about 3 years later, Miku revealed that she was pregnant with you, Moriko. I was scared. This was supposed to be an exile, and after the dangers and pain we had gone through, having a child was the last thing I wanted, especially because you would be a Suzuki too. But seeing how Miku wanted to have you, I supported her, and married her later.

On the October 1st, my fears were gone the moment I held you. I wanted to make sure nothing happened to you. But, I failed. Suzuki hunters of that time found us, and Makoto's younger son got killed. And later, they caught you and your mother got stabbed, you got triggered and made your first kill. After you ran away, some of the hunters followed you. We saw a flash in the direction you had fled. When the hunters returned, they said "She's dead. Must have overused that dojutsu and killed herself."

I couldn't believe what I had heard. Miku started crying, and soon became quiet. I realised that she had stopped breathing. Some hunters checked her and announced that she had a cardiac arrest and had succumbed to them. I felt my jikanogan activate and felt it to be more powerful, powerful enough to break the seals with which they had binded me. So broke it didn't let one hunter live. My Jikanogan had fully matured, and I have used it many times, so many that I should be dead now. But I still am alive.

Moriko, that's all I have to tell you. And if anyone finds out you are related to me, they will kill you. And I am not a good influence for you. So you should go.'

I couldn't let go of him after finally finding him 'B-but I don't care about all that! It's just you I want!'

'I am sorry.' he said without even looking at me, and then he teleported me.

*Rin's pov*

'I am sorry.' Moriko's father said and then I find myself in a different but familiar place. I realise he teleported us to the road that leads to Konoha. It wouldn't take much long to get there now.

I go to Moriko, who is looking in the way where her father was standing. 'Moriko?' I am about to place my hand on her shoulder, but stop. It was as if she had stopped me. But how?

That's when I realise that Moriko was emitting the same dark as she had back in the Chūnin exams.

I am about to go to her again when Kakashi stops me and signals that we should stay away. Even he knew that she wanted to be alone. Oh Minato-sensei, what should we do?

*Minato's pov*

After I have confirmed that Kakashi and Rin were teleported along with Moriko, Toru speaks 'Minato, I have something to tell you.'

So I get in front of him and ask 'What is it that you want to tell me?'

Toru had aged a lot. So he never came back from there and continued to live in that time. He was looking at me as if he were confused. 'You still come to without hesitation. You haven't changed.'

I smiled 'You could say that.'

He looked away as always did whenever I smiled at him.'First of all, you will not get any more of those letters from me from the past. I stopped sending letters after Miku died.

And secondly, thank you, Minato. For taking care of Moriko.'

I stopped smiling. 'I didn't do anything like that for you to thank m-'

'Yes you did.' he interrupted me 'You were there for her when she needed you. While I left her when she needed me most thinking that she was dead.'

'You can change that Toru. Come back. I am sure the third will let you come ba-'

'That will not help, Minato. It will be best if I stay away from her. I am not good for her. What if she develops the same hatred as I do by staying with me? I don't want her to become like me. I have already hurt her a lot.'

And then he teleported me too. Oh Toru, you are hurting her now by doing this.

I suddenly become aware of this strange feeling. I turn around to find Rin, Kakashi and–Moriko? She was emitting that dark aura. I could feel anger and pain in it, and also some hatred. This is not good.

'Sensei.' she called me in a strangely calm voice.

'Yes, Moriko?'

'I want to talk to you. Privately.' and she led me to some bushes nearby.

After telling Rin and Kakashi to stay behind, I follow her.

* * *

**So here is chapter 14. I did my best to finish the chapter before it became another month (sorry for the delay!). And also, enjoy the cliffhanger! ? ﾟﾘﾁ**

**But, what do you think from this chapter? Will Moriko take the same road as father is now? Review about it to me.**

**and if the Hyūga-connection was weird, then I am sorry. I did my best to make it as sensible as possible. I don't know when Konoha was established, I have used an estimate here. And also, I am naming Hinata and Hanabi's mother Hikari in this fanfic.**

**Anyways, hope you liked it. Don't forget to vote and comment!**

**Published: Oct 21st 19'**


	16. Chapter 15

*Minato's pov*

"Sensei, I want to talk to you, privately." That's what she had said, and she brought me a little away from where we had left Rin and Kakashi. I couldn't sense them, so they must have not followed.

'Sensei,' she began, 'You knew my father, and you also knew where he was, all this time. Didn't you?' I did not answer.

'And Lord Third must have known about my parentage too. Because of which, he sent _you_ to recruit me. Even though you all never told properly, why I was recruited, I had some suspicions that it was to sharpen a tool. Now I am sure that that was the reason, wasn't it? I am nothing more than a mere tool.' I could hear her anger in her voice now.

'Moriko, that is not true! We had to train you because your dōjutsu is so powerful and dangerous that it could kill yo-' I was stopped by a hit on my abdomen region. I was pushed back by the hit. I raise my head to see that Moriko was standing in a fighting pose that the Hyūgas do, with her byakugan activated. It was her. She had hit me.

'I am tired of your excuses, sensei.' she said angrily. And now her eyes were transforming again, her byakugan was deactivated. I looked away from her eyes, not because she had activated her jikanogan, but because they were maturing from the pain and hurt she received.

*Moriko's pov*

Sensei will never understand. He still continues to give me stupid reasons to save his and the Hokage's neck. But I am done.

'You acn only give me excuses, and I have had enough of them. Even though you knew about my parentage, you kept quiet. Why? Because you all thought that it would crush Moriko and she wouldn't listen to anyone or anything. Well guess what, you were right! I am crushed and sad and mad, but didn't you ever think that someday I would FIND OUT ABOUT EVERYTHING? AND WERE YOU EVER GOING TO LET ME KNOW?

'I HAVE NO ONE LEFT! THE MOTHER I WAS LOOKING FOR IS DEAD AND THE FATHER WHO IS ALIVE HAS ABANDONED ME! I AM NOTHING MORE THAN A WORTHLESS, CURSED BEING WHO SHOULD-' I find myself in a _warm hug_. I realise that Minato was hugging me. I try to get away. I don't want this.

But he has got me very firmly, as if he would never let go of me, and protect me. I am on the verge of breaking down. And he speaks in a shaky voice 'M-Moriko– I am so sorry.' he was crying. I stop fighting him, as I had started crying too.

After sometime, he let go of me. I calmed myself, and he wiped his tears. 'Moriko,' he started again, 'Yes I knew that you were Toru and Miku's daughter. But they were suspicions. I didn't know for sure if you really were his child. I have seen how hard you have been trying to find them, so I had always wanted to tell you.

'But there had to be a reason why you were here, without them, in a different time. I was worried that something like this was the case, and what if it wasn't? You would be hurt if things weren't as you had hoped, so yes we did try to hide. I should have known that you would find out soon. But how it would affect you worried us, including Lord Third.

'So after I found out about the Time Traveller, I started searching for him, because I suspected that he was Toru. But I wanted to keep you away until I had confirmed that it was him.' he said. And I kept on listening, while watching the ground. I know he only meant good for me, but the way my father treated left me constantly ached me in my heart.

'Moriko.' I look up to him 'I will not tell you to forget what happened today, because it will not be easy, but you should remember, that we are always there for you.' he says with a sad smile. I smile back. He has and is still there for me, just as he had said in that mission to protect Princess Kiyoko 2 years before– "It's okay, I am here for you."

*Time skip*

After, the "chat", we returned to Rin and Kakashi, and started our journey back to Konoha. We could see the gates now. At the gates, I saw someone with long red hair. Kushina must have learned about our encounter with the Time Traveller. I feel happy at seeing her, but remebrem that she too knew about my parents, so I ignore her.

In vain. 'OH MY GOD, MORIKO!' she said loudly and got me in one of her tight hugs. 'I was so worried about you! Are you okay? Are you hurt?' and she kept throwing questions at me. Man, it's so hard to be mad at her. I see that Minato-sensei is frowning. Perhaps, upset at how I received her, in contrast to him. I laugh mentally.

Later, went to the Hokage's office. After giving mission report, Lord Third dismissed everyone, except for me.

After they left, he began lecturing. Man, here we go, again 'Moriko, I wanted to talk to you about why I sent Minato to recruit you. You may see, from all the rules in the rulebook, that shinobi are weapons and tool, that the Kage controls.

'But to me, it's different. The Shinobi are a part of this village. And everyone in this village is my family. That makes you my family too, Moriko. I see you as my child. And as a father, I would want my child to be well trained and able to fulfill their dreams. And your dream is to protect the people you care for, right?' I nod.

'So that is why. I hope you understand now. After all, you have the Will of Fire too. You can go now.' and I leave, thinking about what he just said.

*Time skip*

I am at Hizashi Hyūga's home with Minato-sensei. We had first gone to the main family's place. Thought that since we are related by blood, I should have a talk with them. Since my great grandfather became a beach member, I would have gotten the cursed seal. But they said that it won't be needed, and we left. It didn't feel right.

Minato-sensei that it must be because the seal is used to protect the dōjutsu, and in a Suzuki's case, Jikanogan works only in a Suzuki's body

'Once, in a mission, Toru was attacked and one of his eyes was taken from him for use. But the dōjutsu did not respond to him. Later, with the help of Miku and Satoshi, Toru attacked the nin and got back his eye.' so my father too had lost an eye like Kakashi.

Then I got another doubt 'So my father had received the seal too?'

Minato reluctantly answered 'No. Giving the seal would mean that you accept them as your family, and Toru's grandfather left the family. So the Hyūgas didn't care to give him any seal.' so they were treating me as an outcast too.

'I don't know whether to be relieved or upset.' I say.

'I would say that you should be relieved.' someone said.

I turned around to see the speaker 'Hizashi-san!' i feel ashamed at what I just said.

'It's okay.' he says quickly. 'I understand why you said that. And despite not having a seafood say that you are a branch member, you are always welcome to come here.'

'Thank you.' I say very slowly, and looking at the ground. Thank God he didn't get mad, but I must have definitely hurt him.

'You shouldn't keep your head low, dear.' Hizashi's kind wife spoke. She had given birth to a boy in June. So that boy would be my cousin. I try to look at the baby. She notices. 'Do you want to hold him?'

I shake my head furiously, and she simply giggles 'It's okay, he is your cousin after all.'

'But I have no experience with babies, so I won't be able to hold him either!' honest. I have never done near a baby, so never held one either.

'That's nothing, I will show you.' and she showed me how to do it, and in no time, I was able to hold him properly. Neji was a very a beautiful baby. His small face and fingers. His tiny nose. He did a tiny sneeze, and I laughed quietly, to not disturb him, and he fell asleep. He held on to my little finger with his small hands. Neji, I will try and be the best elder sister you could ever have.

When the day was nearing it's end, and the night was about to begin, sensei left for his home, and I went to Ume and Kyū, as one of those regular visits I had promised to them. I talked to them about what happened today, and thought about what I would do without them.

*Time skip, a few days later*

I was walking around the village with Rin and talking and laughing with her, as usual.

Rin had changed so much after Obito's death, she wouldn't always smile, and when she did, it would be a fake smile. When I had met her for the first time, it was her smile that attracted me. It reminded me of Tokemi. And when I joined Team Minato, I have promised to protect many things, and her smile was one of them. But now, it was lost.

After learning about how my parents got together, I had wanted to ask Rin tis question 'Rin, you love Kakashi, don't you?' she stopped laughing. 'But when you confessed, what did Kakashi say?' Because my injury, I lost consciousness and couldn't hear his reply properly.

'He rejected me, saying that he was a trash, who had abadoned me, so he couldn't accept.' she replied. 'I was hurt by his rejection, but then I remembered what he had said about Obito loving me. I became ashamed of myself. I realised that Obito really did like me. But I never noticed them. And also realised that I used to like how he would try to impress me. I liked le he would work hard and smile and talk about becoming the Hokage. I used to think that these feelings were actually those feelings of affection for a friend.

'But, I was wrong. I was so lost in my crush on Kakashi, that I believed I loved Kakashi only, and dismissed any feelings I felt for Obito thinking that "it's because he's my friend". I was so wrong.

'I had promised that I would be watching him. And I did. I watched him die...' and she started crying.

'No, Rin. It's not your fault. There was nothing you could have done. It was my fault. If I had realised that the Minato-sensei's Flying Raijin kunai could have been used to summon him, I would have done it earlier and Obito would have still been with us. You are not at fault!' I try to pacfy her.

'But I confessed to Kakashi even though Kakashi revealed to me about Obito's feelings!'

'You were in a shock from what had happened, so you are not at fault.' I tried to pacify her. And gradually, she calmed down.

After she wiped her tears, she said 'Besides, you know, Kakashi actually must have feelings for someone?'

'Oh really, who?' I ask. She giggled. I thought it was because the topic made her laugh just like me, since it was hard to believe that people like Kakashi could actually like someone.

'You.' she said quietly.

It took me some time to realise what she had said. 'WHAT? That's not possible he could never!' and I kept on saying in my defence, shaking my head and doing everything to make her understand.

Rin stated laughing. 'The way you reacted tells everything!' and she went on laughing.

I realise that I was waving my hands and shaking my head madly. I could feel my face was heated up. Could it be that I have feelings for him?

'You know, I realised that I loved Obito after seeing you and Kakashi. It used to make me jealous, the way Kakashi saw you. But I don't think that ever felt that jealous either.'

'You used to be jealous? But I never noticed!' I tell her, in shock.

'Well, you are my friend, and I never wanted my jealousy to come between our friendship.' she replied to me calmly with a smile. I could still see that cheerful Rin I had met 5 years ago. 'And also, like Obito had said, you two will definitely make a good couple. On top of that, both of you like each other.'

I felt my face heat up again 'No way! We could never! And I have no such feelings, so how can you even say that? And don't just keep on giggling!'

She calmed herself, and spoke 'That's something that you have to figure out yourself.' she replied to me quietly with a smile.

Before I could say anything else, someone spoke 'Oh, you two? So you are walking around the village too?'

Kakashi had arrived. Remembering what Rin had said, I became so embarrassed that couldn't speak. Rin took advantage of my speechlessness. 'Hey Kakashi, great timing! Moriko wanted to talk to you. So, bye!' and she left the two of us. I would be lying if I said that I wasn't mad at her for leaving me in such an embarrassed state.

After seeing Rin go, a confused and curious Kakashi asked me 'What is it that you wanted to tell me?'

I still couldn't say a word to him. So he took the first step 'How about I treat you with ramen?' I accepted.

Sitting at Ichiraku's, I wonder how much Kakashi had changed. And it isn't just because he is treating me with ramen, he has become more friendly and caring.

We both take miso ramen, and start eating. Then Kakashi starts 'We heard that conversation between you and your dad. So I wanted to tell you that–'

'Please don't say that you are sorry!' I said right away. Kakashi was taken aback by my sudden interruption. I realise that I was rude. 'I am so sorry, Kakashi. It's just, ever since I met _him_, people have saying sorry and consoling me. And I know they mean good, but it will never help! So it has been so tiring that I just said.'

Kakashi's pov*

Oh, say that's what it was. But she was starting to feel guilty at her outburst unnecessarily 'It's okay. I understand. When my _dad_,' She tried to hide it, but I could see that Moriko became shocked at hearing me mention my father without hesitation. After all, I used to hate him so much that I would never even mention him.

I ignored that and continued 'When my Dad committed suicide, everyone kept on saying they were very sorry for me, and also consoled me. And it was tiring and annoying for me too. After all nothing would ever bring him back. So I understand.

'But, what I wanted to say was that, my father left me too, just like yours has left you. Because they were afraid, they thought that it's best to leave everything, even us.

'So, if you ever want help or anything, you can always come to me.' I finished. Moriko looked speechless at what I had said. I continued to eat, to embarrassed to say anything else.

'Thank you.' Moriko said. I turned to her and saw her smiling and also crying a little. From happiness, I hope. I continued to eat to not let her see that I was blushing

I was getting this beautiful feeling in my heart. I wish nothing would ever destroy it.

* * *

**I am so sorry for not updating for so long! I have been a very bad author, and I apologise for that. I was very busy with school and classes and I also had to go out of station twice this month (November). So I hope you will forgive me.**

**And I have finally published chapter 1 of "Memories". So check it out in my profile page.**

**I watched Boruto EP 134 and found out that Urashiki's method of using time travel in fighting is similar to how I had thought the Suzuki would use it XD So if you are confused about how Suzuki use time travelling in fighting, watch that episode.**

**And, I don't mean to show Sakura or Ino bad in that part where Rin tells Moriko about not letting her jealousy ruin their friendship. After all, Sakura had more reasons for starting the rivalry. **

**And also, I used that honourific -san because when I thought of that scene, she said it that way. So just because Moriko doesn't use the honourific again, doesn't mean that she actually doesn't say it. It's just that your Author-san is too lazy to write it.**

**And hope you liked the chapter. So please give a review, because it would be very nice if someone said something about the story or anything once in a while.**

**Published: 3rd Dec, 19'**


	17. Chapter 16

*Moriko's pov*

Here I am, taking a stroll in the village, as usual. I see Kakashi coming to me. Ren is the next to join us. He starts 'How are the preparations?'

'Yes, they are going nicely here. Have either of decided on the presents?' I ask. Both reply in positive.'

Kakashi speaks 'Does the birthday girl know about anything?' we shake our heads. 'Good. If things go this way, it will be a great surprise. Let's keep this up, the day is not too far.' we smile and nod.

'What surprise are you talking about?' we freeze. It's the birthday girl.

'Ah, Rin, you are here too!' She keeps looking, suspiciously. 'What a coincidence, we happened to meet here and so we started talking.' I say, trying not to show our shock and nervousness.

She said, sounding unconvinced 'So you three came across "by chance", and started talking'. We nod 'Even big brother Ren and Kakashi?' Of course she was unconvinced. Ren and Kakashi were doing this together only because I told them to do it for their sister/friend. And they agreed, both wanting to make her be happy in her birthday, as she was still upset about Obito's death.

'Yes,' I reply 'I made them talk with one another. After all, it won't do if they keep avoiding one another. Right you two?'

Ren put up his best fake smile 'Of course Moriko! I will do my best to stop ignoring... him.'

'Yes, of course!' Kakashi joined, unwillingly. 'However, I have to go now, I have other business.' and he left.

'Same here, my team is going to meet up in 5 minutes. I'll be going to. See you girls later!' and Ren left too. Those two, they may never be able to get over their dislike for one another.

I didn't have any reason to go, so I just stood there. 'If you don't have anything to do, let's walk.' Rin suggested.

'Sounds good.' I agree with a smile.

Rin's birthday is on the 15th of November, which is less than two weeks away. Seeing how depressed she has been after Obito's death, Ren, Kakashi and I agreed to keep a surprise birthday party for her. But she often came upon us when we were making the plans or meeting up. And each time, those two left me alone in an awkward situation to hide the surprise from her. So now I was talking to her, keeping her away from remembering or asking about what we were doing.

I suddenly realise that Rin had stopped in front of the accessories shop, again, while I was lost in these thoughts. I go over to her and see what she is admiring– a beautiful sea shell necklace, which is a too expensive for us.

Rin realised that I was watching her 'Ah, I am so sorry. I started looking at it again.'

'You sure seem to like it. and it would definitely look good on you.'

Rin smiled, with a small blush on her face 'You think so? Well, I should become serious and stop looking at it so much. It's so much expensive after all. Let's go, now.' and I went after her.

It was very expensive indeed. That would make it an even better surprise when I gift it to her on her birthday.

*Time skip to more than a week later*

Kakashi signals me to follow him into the cave. I nod and do the same. I start getting a that dark and horrible feeling.

Rin had been assigned as the medical nin for another team, while Kakashi and I were sent for another mission. After returning, Lord Third informed us that Rin's team had been attacked by Kiri-nin and had requested for backup. However, when Kakashi and I got there, her injured team informed us that those Kiri-nin had kidnapped Rin. Kakashi and I then summoned our ninken and told them to find her and lead her to us.

And here we are, getting into the cave. We find Rin tied up and under a genjutsu's influence. Kakashi unties her and releases the genjutsu.

However, when we were getting out, some Kiri-nin spotted us and started chasing us. With the help of the ninken, we managed to leave them behind.

After we come out, Pakkun says 'Go. We'll create a diversion to distract the enemy.'

'Thank you' Kakashi says.

'Save it. If we are driven to a corner, we'll make a run for it too.' Pakkun replied.

Kuro came forward 'I'll go with you guys too.' I nod in approval.

'Alright, now let's go.' Kakashi commanded.

Rin, looking very fearful and worried, placed her hand on her stomach and said 'Kakashi, Moriko, I feel very strange.'

'We'll deal with that after we escape.' Kakashi suggests. I agree, and hide my concern over Rin's fears.

After quite a while, when it has become very dark, Rin starts again 'I can feel something. It's as if there's someone or something else inside of me!'

'What do you mean?' I ask her.

'I don't know–'

'There they are!' she is cut off by Kiri-nin who had finally found us. We defeat some of them and make an escape, but more nin continue to chase us.

Rin continues 'Those Shinobi tried to perform some ritual... It was a special ritual... Then I lost consciousness, and I–' she gasped in horror. I try to ask her more, but am cut of by those shinobi.

After some time, Rin spoke again 'I can't return to the Leaf!'

We look at her shocked. 'What are you talking about?' Kakashi asks.

With a determined face, Rin tells us 'Kakashi, Moriko, you have to kill me, now!'

Shocked, I ask her 'What are you saying Rin?'

Her expression saddens 'The Hidden Mist is using me. I might end up attacking the Hidden Leaf!'

'No Rin, I won't kill you.' Kakashi stopped her 'I promised Obito that I would protect you.'

'Right, Rin. We are your friends. We won't let you die, let alone kill you. There has to be some other way.' I tell her. Rin becomes quiet. After dropping a smoke bomb, I suggest 'Let's get behind those trees.'

Making sure that the enemy had not noticed us, I begin to discuss. Rin continues what she had been saying. 'I cannot go to the village, they put the Three Tails inside me. I will end up attacking the village.'

I stop her 'Rin, I will find a way. I am pretty sure I'll be able to do something about it.' it was a chakra beaset, from what I had heard from Kushina. If I recall our conversations about her tailed beast, I'll be able to figure out a way, for sure. 'You don't have to die–'

'I died the moment they put it in me! They said it themselves, that's what happens to jinchurikis when the tailed beast is extracted or comes out! So, please...' she hangs her head low, and starts crying.

The dark feeling I got earlier, became stronger, made me shudder. It was the same feltvthis darkness two times before– before Tokemi and Obito's death.

We hear the Kiri-nin getting closer. Pushing aside my fears, I bend over to her 'Rin, just give me sometime, okay? I think I have found a way. So, trust me.'

I turn to Kakashi 'Kakashi, take Rin and go another way. Kuro and I will distract them by transforming into you two.' he agrees to the plan.

After transforming, I turn to the two 'Be safe.'

'You too.' Kakashi says. I look into Rin's eyes, and she looks back, with a fire in them. She nods. I leave with a transformed Kuro. The nin follow us. I take them as much far away from Rin and Kakashi, as I can.

After coming a long way from where we were, I detransform. Kuro, whose time had come to an end, goes back with a "poof", giving me a worried look.

'What's this, we were tricked? The rest did a good job by not following us here. She's alone. We'll finish with her and return to her friends. I face them, with my eyes closed. I sense that there must are twenty of them in total.

I am sorry, Kakashi. I know you told me that I could depend on you whenever I needed you. But I never told you that almost every night since, he comes in my nightmares and reminds me of his teachings.

I know I said that I wouldn't let him influence me more or use his teachings freely, but Rin is in danger. And to protect her smile, I am ready to break my word.

**Warning you beforehand, this part contains very violent scenes. Don't read if uncomfortable.**

I open my eyes, Jikanogan activated. I slide past them quickly and gt behind them. They are left stunned at my speed. But before they can react, I send a burst of chakra to the ones I made contact with. I see them fall on the ground, bleeding.

Jikanogan's speciality– if you even touch a person, you can leave behind some chakra, with which can kill the person from inside.

The rest of the nin, who have woken from the sight before them, come at me. I throw some shuriken at them, slitting their throats.

**Violent scenes ends here. Mostly.**

After ensuring that they had all died, I leave to search for Rin. I had taken too long to finish them, especially because I had not yet become an efficient user of jikanogan. Due to this, my eyes are bleeding, and I am tired.

But the thought of protecting Rin and Kakashi gives me strength to search for them.

I return to where I had left them and activate my byakugan, as I don't think I want to save as much chakra as I can to fight the other nin. I spot Kakashi, but he is so far that I almost lose sight of them. He is surrounded by many Kiri-nin. I rush there, ignoring the pain of my injuries. The dark feeling growing stronger.

I reach right when Kakashi is aiming his Chidori at one of the enemy-nin. Next I see Rin appear in front of the enemy-nin and get stabbed by his chidori.

I am left stunned. It happened so quickly that Kakashi couldn't stop himself. I am too late. I couldn't even see it and stop her by going back in time.

With Rin dead, all strength disappears from my and pain overcome me, and I collapse.

*Narrator's pov*

After Moriko and Kakashi collapse, Obito kills every single Kiri-nin present there.

After they are all dead, phasing through the unconscious Kakashi, Obito goes to Rin. He checks her pulse.

After realising that she was indeed dead, he lifts her body, and promises 'Rin, I will create a world where you are alive.' I will change the fate of this world, he thinks as he looks over at an unconscious Kakashi.

'Obito, we must leave now.' a man, whom Obito had befriended in Madara's cave. Obito gently placed Rin's body on the ground and left. He suddenly stopped, ahving seen an unconscious Moriko.

He goes over to her and checks her pulse. He notices that her pulse was very feeble. 'Stupid sister,' He then places his hands on her, and a glow appears, as if he was giving her some of his chakra, 'You should be more careful with that kekkei genkai of yours. I won't always be there to save you.' After giving her sufficient chakra, he leaves.

The man looks at Moriko one last time and leaves as well.

*Timeskip*

Moriko had finally woken from the horrible night. A crying Kushina hugs her. Minato tells her about how he also g with a rescue team brought them back, and is told that Kakashi had woken up too, but was still in a shock.

After they leave her at the end of visitor hours, Moriko leaves her room and goes to the room where Kushina had said Rin lay. She was going to be given to her family the next day for her funeral.

She enters the room and finds Rin on a bed. She approached her, continuing to look at her still, pale body. She lifts her hand to touch her cheeks.

Touching her cold, lifeless skin finally makes her realise that her friend had died, and she broke down.

*Timeskip to next day*

*Moriko's pov*

After I have put on my mourning dress, I lock the door of my apartment and leave for the Rin's home.

Kakashi and I were discharged from the hospital, but we still have to visit the hospital for a few weeks to check our "mental state". They say we both are still in a shock from what happened in the mission.

Inside the house, I see that man people have come to attend the funeral. A few members of the Amizu clan are present too. I wonder how things must be between the Amizu and the Nohara.

I see a crying Mrs. Nohara, bring consoled by her family. Rin had got her looks from her but did not get her dark blue hair, which was sign of her mother being from the Amizu clan. I don't feel like going to her mother, or her father.

As I am backing away from her, I bump into Aoki. I had only met her this year, but from what Rin hd told me about Aoki, I could tell that the two loved one another as siblings. She gives me a hug, and I hug her back.

I ask her about how things are between the things are, and soon reach the subject of the two clans. She confirms my suspicions by saying that things have been rocky between the two clans. Only those members of the Amizu are present who are close to Mrs. Nohara.

I don't want to get deeper into clan affairs, so I ask about Ren. 'Ren? He met up with Kakashi and took him to upstairs, saying that he wanted to talk with him in private.' she replied.

It didn't feel right, 'Let's go see the two upstairs, then.' and she went along with me.

When we were about to reach Ren's room, Kakashi came out of the room, flying as though he had been hit, and hit the wall opposite to the room's entrance on his back. Ren walked out of the room next, his eyes filled with anger, staring daggers at Kakashi. His clenched fist was bruised.

I realise what was going on and rush towards Kakashi, and stand in front of him, while holding out my hand to stop Ren from beating him more. My action makes them realise about my and Aoki's presence.

Aoki too had moved, holding back Ren. 'Ren what are you doing? This is your cousin's funeral!' she rebukes him.

Ren continues to stare at Kakashi 'This would have been a birthday party. Had it not been for him.'

Kakashi looked down. 'It's because of this trash that my sister isbdd. What had you gone there for, to rescue her or to kill her? For once I decided to trust you, and this is what you do, take her life?'

'Stop it Ren!' I interrupt, 'He didn't do it on purpose, and besides, I was there too. I could have saved her, but I couldn't. So, if he's at fault, I am too.'

The three stare at me, and I stare at Ren. He then looks away from me, and finally speaks 'Standing up for that killer, and taking the fault as well? Well, you are not wrong either. You were there. So you are guilty too, just as you claim. I have no business with you anymore.'

'Ren!' Aoki looks at him shocked, as he leaves them. 'Moriko don't take his words seriously, and he's already upset. You know that's the kind of person he is.' saying this she goes after Ren.

I start healing Kakashi's injury with my medical ninjutsu. He starts 'Why did you do that? Now he hated you too.'

I smile to him 'It doesn't matter. He'll get over it.' no, I don't think so. I am really upset at what he said, and I am afraid he really means it.

'Besides, we have a to go to hospital again, and they won't be pleased to see that you have an inj–'

'STOP IT! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BEHAVE LIKS NOTHING HAS HAPPENED? WHY ARE YOU BEING NICE TO ME? I DIDN'T FIGHT BACK BECAUSE I KNEW THAT I DESERVE IT! STOP SMILING AND BEING SO CHEERFUL EVEN THOUGH YOU ARE MAD!'

I stop smiling, but I continue to heal him without saying a word. He soon starts apologizing 'Moriko, I am so sorry. I didn't mean any of that...' and he went on. But I didn't turn my gaze even once.

After finishing healing him, I go towards Rin's room. He keeps on apologizing, but I ignore him. After I can no longer hear him, I start regretting my behaviour to him, but I couldn't help it. Sure I was upset, but I stilll cared for him, and I wanted him to be happy. But his words were very unfair.

I push aside these thoughts as I enter Rin's room. I place the shell necklace, that I was going to give her today, on her desk. Happy 13th Birthday, Rin.

*Timeskip*

I am playing with Neji in the training ground, which was the first place that came in my mind to take him to. He's so cute! He doesn't cry much or make a fuss, and he smiles so much for a baby.

'Moriko?' I heard Kakashi call me. I look at him, nervously. He seems nervous too. This is no surprise, since we never talked properly after Rin's funeral. On top of that, he became an anbu, which made him more busy.

He breaks the silence 'This is unusual. You with a baby. You don't even know how to hold one.'

This makes me angry 'Shut up. Don't you see that he is so calm. How would that have happened if I didn't know to "hold one"?'

He gave me a knowing look. 'But, I learned from his mom.' I said with a sigh. This made him chuckle. We hadn't spoken like this since Kannabi, since he had become more friendly and nicer. Then why was J talking like this again? Is it because I have to...

I push aside my thoughts. I don't want our meeting to be so short. 'Help me look after him.'

Kakashi was going to leave, but I pulled him 'I don't know I to deal with babies, and worse, I would upset him!'

I cut him off 'Don't worry, you are with an expert.'

After sometime, he is able to hold Neji without any problems. I also introduce him to Neji.

'Yeah, he is cute. I think you two really are cousins. He looks like you.'

'By the way, you know that sensei is going to be a father, right?'

I nod 'My main reason to teach you how to deal with a baby was so that you can help when needed.' I joke.

He chuckles, and becomes serious again 'Had to be, with how often you meet Kushina. You must also know that this is top secret. Since she is a jinchuriki, her seals will be weak, making her vulnerable to attacks. So sensei gave me a mission to protect her. I am going to be her bodyguard till her due date.'

My eyes widen 'So you will be away for a long time too? So that's what he meant by saying that I won't be bored.' I mutter the last sentence, blushing a little.

Kakashi had heard it. I sigh, and tell him.

*Flashback*

_I am standing outside the Hokage's office 'Enter.' he said._

_I went in 'You called me, sensei?' he had allowed me to call him by whatever I wished, so this was my cchoice replied 'Moriko, I wanted to ask you to join the ANBU.' I looked shocked. Kakashi had joined about a month or two back. If I joined the anbu, I would be able protect Kakashi better. But._

_'I am sorry sensei, but I don't think I should. Ever since Obito and Rin died, it feels like I am becoming more distant from everyone. And from what I have heard, Kakashi has become bpvery distant and cold. And then there's my father. Sometimes, I think– would I become like him? Killing those hunters? I didn't like the thought. So, no.'_

_I think I said too much. I look at sensei, who smiles gently. 'I had a feeling you would say no. But I don't blame you.'_

_'You sound like you need a break. You said on your first day in Team Minato that you wanted to travel some day. How about a mission where you will have to go around the Fire Nation and report to me how things are going on there?'_

_I look at him, shocked 'You are serious?'_

_He chuckles 'Yes, I am serious. Besides you will get bored if you stay here in this time. You can btravel for as long as you want. But be back by October. Kushina would be mad if you aren't among the first tohold our child.'_

_'Don't worry, I won't be late.' I smile and bow to him. He dismissed me._

*End of Flashback*

Kakashi looks at the ground, deep in thought. I didn't tell him the"bored" part.

He looks up at me, with a smile 'So, you have a mission too? That's not bad. But stay safe. You remember the promise, right?'

I smile back at him too, 'Yes. I remember. "I won't leave you alone."'

Then I turn my attention to Neji, who is fast asleep, without a care about the world.

* * *

**So here's chapter 16 after a month, again. I am sorry, but you know with school and all, I have been busy. And there were things in the family too (it has been a very busy year). In exchange for being late, I have given you a chapter longer that my usual word limit (it's over 3000!).**

**The promise mentioned at the end of the chapter was made between them in the previous chapter, apahen Kakashi and Moriko were at Ichiraku's. And the chapter may have neeb rushed, I apologise for that. I want to quickly finish Part 1 and begin Part 2.**

***If you are confused about Amizus and Noharas etc, read 'Memories'.**

***Also, my final exams are in Feb, practicals in Jan end, so I may not be able to update. But I will try updating.**

**And this is a final sketch of Moriko's teen appearance:**

**"She has straight black hair that she keeps in hime-cut. Her hair reaches her chin. Her left bang is usually tucked behind her ear. In the fair she visited at the age of 7, she wore a white sleeveless frock, from which Kakashi noticed she had scar on her shoulder blade. She tied her hair in 2 pigtails. For her usual ninja attire, she wears midnight blue shorts and the standard blue shinobi sandals, and also the standard blue forehead protector."**

**Anyways, hope you liked it. Don't forget to give a review!**

**Published: 10th Jan 20'**


End file.
